Kisses and Arrows
by Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Percy has been heart broken, she has spent the last few years trying to defeat Lord Kronos and now he is gone. However, so is Percy's love life, or so she thought. That's until Apollo came. (Fem Percy X Apollo & Percy/Luke)
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Firstly, thank you for reading my story. I'll try to upload every Wednesday because it is my favourite day of the week ****. I added some…. Irony to it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Greek Myths. **

**Anyway, This is a Fem Percy x Apollo fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! It's also a Fem Nico story…**

Chapter 1

Percy felt at peace with herself. Saying goodbye to all that had died was too hard for her. She wished she could rewind and save all those people. Riptide glowed beside her. She felt the sword had no use but sometimes when she looked into it she couldn't help but smile.

"Rough times aren't they?" She turned and held the hilt of her sword. Her father, Poseidon stood behind her.

"I wish he didn't die…" She trailed off. She looked down at the very spot.

"Priscilla Jackson. Death is something we all experience. My own brother, your uncle manages the dead."

"Dad, don't call me by my real name."

"Percy is such a boy's name!"

"Hasn't mum told you? I am a tomboy!" Poseidon chuckled at this comment. Getting his daughter fired up was something he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Percy, Priscilla is a Ancient Greek Name. I wanted you to be named Priscilla because I always liked the name."

"What if I was a boy?" Percy had sat back down and stared distantly to the ocean.

"Perseus?" She span around.

"Name me after a son of Zeus? Real original dad!" She span back to her original position. She looked towards the ocean; it made her feel the waves and their pattern. She could feel them inside her, cooling her brain, slowing her down.

Poseidon sat down next to her. He was his human height, a little taller than Percy but she always teased him she would be taller than her. He would just grown into his original height.

"Apollo is looking for another girlfriend…" She snorted. She had meant Apollo and he was completely stupid and had no emotions towards women.

"And?"

"He is looking at Camp Half-Blood. Of course he would prefer one of the Big Three children. It wouldn't be that awkward…"

There were only three children of the Big Three and funnily they were all females. There was Percy, Thalia daughter of Zeus and one of Percy's best friends and of course the dark and dangerous Nicole. Nico for short. She was someone Apollo would find ideal. Thalia was out of the question because she was apart of Artemis' hunters. She had accepted the offer three years before.

"Nico or me are ideal I suppose?"

"I'm sure Nicole will win over his heart… for now."

"So father, what exactly are you implying?"

"He will approach you. Maybe not now but some day and don't fall for him. Gods of the Sun are always handsome but it matters what he will do for you."

"Dad, I am a grown girl. I have fought and defeated Kronos and no offense he ate you. I think I can handle a bighead sun god."

Suddenly, a golden arrow appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was trying to capture a deer. I aimed wrongly again." Apollo was standing over Poseidon and Percy. She knew he was lying. Apollo never missed.

"Take your golden arrows somewhere they are needed." Poseidon moved for his trident and Percy looked at the golden sun god. He looked exactly like the time Percy had first met her.

"Congrats on defeating Kronos Percy. Some great work." He winked at her and she boiled with anger. Wait, was it anger. She felt her cheeks flush red and her father was glaring at Apollo.

"Well see you at the solstice dear uncle." With that he vanished.

"I guess I to must go. Farewell daughter." E walked to the ocean and sea foam soon bubbled over his body. Percy had her hand still in farewell. She looked over and saw Annabeth walking with … ATHENA?!

"Almighty Athena, how may I express my joy of-"

"Cram it Sea Princess."

"Mother, I wish you would treat my friends with respect… even if they are Poseidon's spawn." She added in a hushed whisper but Percy heard it. She imagined if she was a boy…. Would she date Annabeth? Imagine Athena's reaction!

Somewhere in the distance, Poseidon was listening and waves crashed nearby threatening.

"Well daughter, farewell. Priscilla." With that she vanished. Suddenly, a branch broke in the distance. Percy grabbed Riptide and Annabeth withdrew he knife.

"Some friends you are!"

"THALIA!" Percy and Annabeth yelled in unison. They hugged their friend and didn't let go till someone behind coughed.

"Lord Zeus." They bowed.

"Priscilla you have made me the happiest god in Olympus. I wish I had known Thalia as well as I know her now! She is a fine daughter." He patted Thalia's shoulder and smiled at them both.

"And of course Annabeth. My dear grandchild." Annabeth suddenly looked shock and then it vanished.

"I never thought about it like that Lord Zeus."

"Well it just shows I am old. I am generations older than your mortal grandparents."

Annabeth smiled and so did Percy.

"Well, I'd best be leaving. Thalia I want you to stay at Camp for the next three days. Only because Apollo will be looking for another…. Partner in the next three days and I do not want my sweet little girl to fall into a his arms."

"Yes dad."

"Annabeth, Percy as you uncle and grandfather I forbid you to leave camp. Your mother and father know and they understand."

Percy sighed. She was looking forward to seeing her mother and Paul her step-father again. It wouldn't happen.

_It's only three days, don't be a baby. _She scolded herself.

She nodded at the god of the sky. He nodded in farewell and soon vanished.

"So, Apollo alert!" I said breaking the silence.

"Someone call?" Apollo was leaning against the nearby tree. He looked casual and playful at the same time.

"Hello Brother." Thalia was kind… no brave enough to speak.

"My sister is happy with your progress Thalia Grace. She says you have a natural talent for archery." He gave her a wink but she shook it off. How did she do it?!

"Annabeth, my dear niece!"

"Apollo…"

His stare lay on me for longer than I expected. _Don't fall for him. _I could her my father whispering in my ear.

"And of course… my cousin…" He said this more quietly and seriously than the others. I bowed my head

"Lord Apollo."

He then looked at Thalia "You called?"

"No Apollo, I was just talking about you, I didn't call."

"Right then away I go." He stared at Percy long enough for another war to break out.

"Goodbye Apollo!" My mocking voice and my mocking wave sent him off. He disappeared in a flash.

Camp was alive after the campfire. Everyone was celebrating the peace and good fortune. Percy thought celebrating peace would mean not screaming and drinking. Of course Mr D had supplied the camp with the wine… Zeus allowed him this once.

Percy wasn't interested. She sat in that same position. She felt her eyes burn with tears and she let them fall. She wondered if those tears would help in making plants and flowers but then she remembered, he tears were salt water, that would not help plants.

"To loud for you?" Behind her was Will Solace.

"Hey Will."

"Hey. Dad is looking for another partner. Probably Nicole but you never know, he might go for you."

"Just promise me one thing, this applies to the whole Apollo cabin."

"What?"

"Don't call me mum." He laughed. She could imagine Will and the other Apollo children running around her calling her mum and begging her for a lollypop or a new bow and a quiver.

"Yeah, definitely." She sound sure and matter-of-factly. Will was still laughing.

"Well you are my aunt so…"

"Will I was an aunt before I was born to people centuries older than me." She shuddered at the idea.

"Yeah well I have brothers centuries older than me."

"Greek families are weird." Will suddenly grasped Percy's face and slammed it into a kiss. _OMG, he is kissing me. And he is amazing!_

_Well Will, you have won the bet. 20 drachmas in you pocket. _

When he stopped, Percy flushed red and Will smiled.

"Well, I'd best be going and seeing the others." He ran off. Curious, she followed.

She saw him meet another Apollo boy. She got close enough to listen.

"Nice work! Percy Jackson. That's 50 drachmas!" Percy gasped. She covered her mouth just in time.

"Well she was alone and it was easy." More tears fell and she returned to the her spot. She felt the grass around her.

It was the same place Luke Castellan broke her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I finished the second chapter (I'm on holidays so I might even consider a sequel to keep me busy) and I couldn't resist my urge to post it…. But next Wednesday I'll post two chapters so I can put you out of your misery. REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER AT THE START!**

**Here is Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Apollo was in his house on Mt Olympus. With him were Hermes and Ares. Hermes had just recently "borrowed" the latest PlayStation.

"Mortals know what people… and gods love" Ares said after they finally finished their game of _Grand Theft Auto 5. _

"Hermes, how in Zeus' name did your hands on this?" Apollo was stunned. Hermes tried to mask the pride in his expression but he was doing rather poorly.

"You know those twins of mine? Connor and Travis? I spent the whole day with them and I might say they are the best thieves I have ever called my sons."

"You're getting old Hermes!" Ares said stretching and admiring his face in Apollo's nearby mirror.

"We all are!" They all sounded like those mortal dads they saw on the mortal channels they watch.

"Well it's getting late. Aphrodite and I are going to Paris… again!" Ares jumped up and marched to the door.

"I can stay a little longer. Zeus hasn't got any message for me to send." After a round of Mario Kart on Apollo's Wii, Hermes was off.

Alone, he went straight to the Bourbon Ares opened. He poured himself a bit and gulped it in one mouthful.

"It's not a good feeling being alone…" He spun around. Aphrodite was standing there with her hands by her side.

"I thought you and Ares were in Paris?"

"We were but he was bored so we came back!"

"And you are here because…?" Apollo placed his glass on his gold bench. Almost everything was gold, it looked like the sun…. literally.

"You are alone, you have no wife, no children and no joy. Everyday, I watch you and Ares or Hermes or even my husband Hephaestus go and have fun, party and even go to Earth and have a go at some mortals, but that won't make you happy."

"Firstly, you are making it sound like a Poem or Musical which is my thing and Secondly, look at Hermes! He has no proper wife and he is happy!"

"To answer Firstly, Love and Poetry or Music go hand in hand so I have a right to speak like that and to answer Secondly, Hermes is busy almost all the time! Every free moment is spent with you or some other god! He doesn't need a wife, but you do."

"Alright, what do you propose?"

"Not what! Who…"

"Do your magic!" Apollo just wanted her to leave him to sleep. _Sunrise is in 6 hours!_

"How about you choose. Roman or Greek?"

"Greek." Roman wife… no thank you.

"Ok, so minor god or demi god?"

"No good-looking minor gods so demi god!"

"Ok, Camp Half-Blood then?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, definitely not from Cabin no 7…"

"You don't say?"

"Thalia Grace out of the question."

"Yes."

Aphrodite looked at Apollo. His eyes were drooping from boredom, he hand was supporting his head so it wouldn't flop onto his shoulder. He was slouching and his blue eyes were dull.

"What are you looking for, apart from good-looking because I could just choose anyone of my children!"

"URGH! DEFINTELY NOT… I mean they are too… preoccupied."

"Fine. Good-Looking…"

"Good are sword fighting, strong, brave, not too aggressive…" His eye shut close and Apollo pretended to snore.

"Oh Hades, why is he so obnoxious?" She clicked in front of his face and his eyes were fully opened. His were no longer dull but sparkled with sarcasm and playfulness. He was laid out on the sofa.

"Ok so tell me what you want in a women?" Her voice overflowing with charmspeak.

"Good-looking, strong, brave, not to aggressive, like poetry and music, and they will be challenging." Apollo covered his mouth and Aphrodite looked pleased.

"What did you do to me?" Apollo was curious. Aphrodite smiled.

"I am an expert on Charmspeak. Like you with archery, so let us see who is worthy of you…"

_Probably no one… Even I didn't know that's what I want in a woman. _Apollo thought.

"Ah, you have only one result."

"WHO?" Apollo was a little to enthusiastic, he jumped and started growing in height. He realised just as he was about to hit the ceiling. He grow to his mortal size.

"Priscilla Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon."

"Well she is good-looking…"

"Um… yes, and who can be more courageous than the Heroine of Olympus herself?"

"I agree, she is a good choice. Only daddy won't be pleased." Apollo sounded almost bitter. At Priscilla? No, at himself for the reputation he had built up, now when he wanted, no needed a wife the most no father or mother would be willing to let him touch their daughter. Maybe Aphrodite but no one else.

"Apollo? You zoned out. What's on your head?"

He looked up and realised it was an expression.

"Daddy, that's what I'm worried about."

"Aww… cheer up, look at Romeo and Juliet!"

"They killed themselves."

"So would you, if you loved someone that much."

"Listen, can you just help me?"

"I will give you advice whenever you need it. Just say Romeo and Juliet! In your head of course!"

She giggled and with that she disappeared only to leave pink mist and a dove.

_Talk to her. That's your first step. Ask Chiron is you can teach Archery for 3 weeks! _ Aphrodite's voice echoed through the night and left Apollo with a huge task a head of him…

Percy was terrible at archery. She would do her absolute best to not go, even if it meant hiding in the lake for hours or jumping on Blackjack and circle the forest, she didn't stop until Annabeth or Thalia gave her the signal. Today was a ride with Blackjack. She circled the camp bored out of her mind.

"Someone looks bored."

Out of the sky, Lord Apollo appeared. He landed in the forest and signalled for her to do the same.

"What do I own the pleasure Lord Apollo?" She bowed and didn't meet his eyes. She felt her cheek burn. Was she on fire. He eyes looked down. No, OMG I'M BLUSHING!

_Demi-gods, they never try to be demi-gods, they try to be servants._ He thought but didn't want to appear cocky.

"So tell me about yourself Percy?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"What is this? A bet on Mt. Olympus you can make me love you?" Her voice was harsh and bitter. Apollo was taken back.

"Um.. no, I just want to know more about the heroine of Olympus, that's all. No bet."

"Oh, sorry it's just… nevermind."

"No tell me!" Apollo pouted. Percy looked at him and laughed dryly.

"Your son, Will Solace, placed a bet with … some Hermes child, I think, saying he could kiss me for 50 drachmas. "

"My son? Sounds like him. I'll talk to him. So, is this were you think?" Apollo queried.

"No, it's where I cry."

"Now, why would a pretty girl like you cry?" He sounded a little playful but he masked it with pure seriousness.

"Someone broke my heart."

"Now if it's about Will, don't worry about him! He was just answering his guy instincts!"

"No, no… wait guys have instincts?!" She started laughing. Apollo felt his heart fly a little. That laugh was amazing. OMG A HAKIU IS COMING!

"Haiku moment!" Percy pretended to look horrified.

_Romeo and Juliet! _Apollo called on Aphrodite. Suddenly, Percy was frozen; her grin remained on her face. Aphrodite's voice echoed throughout the forest.

_Her is a Haiku, just promise you won't dis my poems. If she asks say you wrote it, I don't mind. _

_I promise_

_River in your eyes_

_I love how you blush when I_

_Hide you from the world _

_It's romantic, I'll give you that._

_Go, your Juliet needs you! Sing her a romantic song; you'll know what to sing. Now unfreeze!_

Suddenly, Percy continued to laugh.

"Go on poem god, don't waste your haiku moment."

Confidently, he repeated the poem Aphrodite told him to recite.

"River in your eyes

I love how you blush when I

Hide you from the world"

She was in awe. She couldn't believe how amazingly well written that was.

"Did you just write that?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Oh wow Apollo!"

"Want me to show you another talent?"

"Of course!"

He cleared his throat and he thought of the perfect song. _Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits_ Or was it _The Killers?_

After his amazingly awesome singing, Percy was in complete awe. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat only is was a sweet smile and her teeth, were all amazingly white and shiny. I couldn't help but grinned and laugh a little.

"You are amazing Apollo, you truly are. I would love to spend more time but I need to see if Thalia has given the signal. I really must go!"

"Well, you better attend you next archery lesson…"

"Why?" She gave me a curious look as she mounted on Blackjack.

"Because." He paused to climb up a bit so his eyes were exactly the same level as hers.

"I'll be teaching it!"

**Um... sorry for the change but I realised Lee Fletcher was dead, sorry :$**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. You are amazing. SCREW UPDATING ON A CERTAIN DAY! Anyway, enjoy and remember the disclaimer **

**Happy MONDAY!**

**Chapter 3**

Percy was out of her mind. She was in her final year of Camp and this was the most important. Final year was a problem for her. After this, she had nowhere safe. Annabeth was getting married soon to Michael Yew, Head of Cabin 7. He was really good-looking.

_Not as good-looking as his dad_. She heard an unusual voice said in her mind.

_Stop, you need to focus._

Aphrodite watched Percy stride across camp. A channel of her thoughts entered her head.

_Annabeth was getting married soon to Michael Yew, Head of Cabin 7. He was really good-looking._

Aphrodite couldn't resist.

_Not as good-looking as his dad_. She looked startled and then the thought came back.

_Stop, you need to focus._

Not all disappointed, Aphrodite got ready to see Apollo again.

Apollo sat on his couch with Ares sleeping nearby. He could only think about Percy, as though she had earned the permanent key to his head. He needed to thank Aphrodite, but how?

_Romeo and Juliet. _He thought.

_Ok, so you-_

_Aphrodite, I need to ask you a question_

_That's why I'm here. _

_How can I ever repay you?_

_Get me that diamond necklace from Tiffany's_

_Done, and I'll ask Hermes to steal something for Percy _

Before he realised what he said, he had started aching from Aphrodite's squealing.

_AWW HOW ROMANTIC! What are you getting her?_

_Maybe a pair of earring related to the ocean?_

_What's her favourite item from the sea?_

_I don't know!_

_I'll find out for you._

_Wait!_

_Toodles,_

She was off, Apollo couldn't help but groan as Ares started talking in his sleep.

Percy laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Poseidon redid it. It didn't depict Poseidon naked (much to Percy's joy) but instead show the different sea creatures and in the middle, Poseidon, wearing his battle armour, fighting beside Percy (even though it never happened, Percy pretended it did). She let out a relieved sigh. It was nice to be home.

"Only thanks to you." A fruity voice spoke at the end of Percy's bed.

"Goddess Aphrodite, what do I own the pleasure?"

"It lovely isn't it?" Percy realised she was looking at the mosaic pattern above. Percy grinned so much her cheeks hurt.

"He loves me very much. I couldn't stand seeing him naked!" Aphrodite laughed.

"I know dear, I hate showing my body to the whole world, but artist have subject and nudity is something they wanted to show."

"So, what do I own the pleasure m'lady?"

"What is your favourite sea creature?"

Percy was surprised but Aphrodite grinned.

"I guess I love dolphins the most. They are so… lively! I guess everyone knows that."

"I believe they do. But I must intrude on your personal life. You love someone Percy."

"Loved."

"Excuse me?"

"I loved someone."

"And who was it?"

She looked at Aphrodite. She could trust her right?

"You can trust me dear." Percy knew she had read her mind.

"Luke."

"The son of Hermes?" She considered the thought.

"He was very handsome, but I must see it from your point of view."

Suddenly, everything around Percy fell.

When Percy awoke she looked at her body.

Her first observation was her … lady parts hadn't grown yet.

_OMG! Aphrodite sent me back to my first year in Camp!_

_Not quite, I want to experience your love through your eyes._

She looked around and saw Grover. Oh gods, he was going to say my mother is dead. Instead Grover spoke with Luke voice.

_I love you Priscilla Jackson._

_No, Luke STOP!_

The scene shifted. It was right before they left for their first quest.

"_Can I speak with Percy alone?"_

"_Sure, Night Percy!" _

_They left her with Luke. She stared at his eyes and her heart fluttered, she felt all her complements flood into her mouth, ready for her to speak but he held her tongue. Luke step forward and she felt his breath. Suddenly, he kissed her. OMG my first kiss was with Luke. That wasn't the end. She covered her eyes, not wanting to remember. She opened her eyes and she saw her face connected to Luke's still. _

_The scene shifted. She was making out with Luke at the edge of the beach. Suddenly, Luke stopped. _

_Aphrodite, please NO! She pleaded the goddess but she was probably thought this was a movie and she didn't now what would happen next. _

"_Percy, you are so naïve." He suddenly rubbed his hand on her thigh. She liked but she felt her thigh burned, in place of his hand was a huge scorpion. She reached for Riptide but Luke grabbed her hands. _

"_Don't even think about it."_

_The scene shifted yet again. It was the Titan War. Luke was fighting with Kronos and won. She ran to him and embraced him._

"_Luke, I love you!" _

"_Percy, I love you too, but I broke your heart. I don't deserve you." He released her and pierced himself. She screamed for him to stop but he looked at her. She ran to his side._

"_Please… Luke please stay with me."_

"_I Love you Priscilla Jackson. Don't forgot ever forget me."_

Percy was back in her bed. She felt her body and she was in her 18 year old body. Aphrodite was next to her.

"Dear me, you have suffered too much for one boy. I don't expect you to move on, no yet but there is one person out there who loves you. Give him a chance."

She then vanished.

Percy was too confused to move. Maybe hours later she saw the sunrise. She wasn't sleepy so she went to the beach. She sat in the same place Luke betrayed her. She felt tears fall, again.

"You never told me who broke your heart." Apollo stood next to her. Percy was getting tired of gods visiting her but she held her tongue.

"Luke. He didn't break my heart. He stole it and never gave it back." 


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and viewing. PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW! SHARE IT And give me your most honest opinion. **

**Remember the disclaimer **

**Chapter 4 **

Before she could stop herself she flung herself at Apollo. She cried on his shoulder.

_So this is what it's like when a girl cries on your shoulder _He rubbed her hair and listened to her cry.

"T-thanks L-l-lord Apollo."

"Call me Apollo." He breathed in her ear. She shivered. It was cold, but was it that. He hugged her more, the embrace growing tight and soon, he loosened it a bit. It could have been hours, minutes or even days but Apollo didn't care. He was holding the most beautiful demi-god he had ever seen. Among all the people he had children with, he would trade them all for this moment.

Finally, Percy came to her sense. She stopped and raised her head.

"I am so sorry, Lord Apollo, I-"

"Please don't apologise! " He quickly thought _Romeo and Juliet_.

Time froze. He closed his eyes _Aphrodite; please tell me what to say? _

_Say you don't mind!_

_What about the romantic stuff like, I love you or you look so fine tonight? _

_She is suffering from major heart theft; she can't handle someone else loving her. _

_You make it sound like a disease!_

_It is like a disease and it very well should be God of Medicine. _

Time unfroze.

"I don't mind." He whispered into her ear. She looked at him unsure of what to do. She kissed him on the cheek, not too far from his lips. He felt hungry for the taste of her lips. He wanted nothing more than for her to kiss her then and there, but he resisted.

"I'll take you to camp, don't worry you pretty little head."

At any other time, Percy would have slapped Apollo, but now she felt grateful. They embraced each other as Apollo transported them to the Poseidon cabin. He laid her on the bed and kissed her temple. Her eyes felt droopy and soon she was asleep.

Percy woke up and a seashell was beside her head. Engraved on it was a single music note. Attached to the shell was a long chain. OMG it was the same chain Luke gave her. She wanted to throw it into the depths of Tarturus but she couldn't.

She held it in her palm until she looked out. It looked around 8am, which Percy didn't mind. She placed the shell on her lips and gave it a long kiss. Tears became to form but she held them back.

_No more crying._

She hid the shell under her pillow and went outside. She grabbed a hoodie and went to the stables.

Blackjack was happy to see his owner again. He yelled in happiness and mock sadness.

_So, the Heroine of Olympus can visit old Blackjack, it's nice to know you still love me!_

"Oh Blackjack, you are my friend forever. You will always be there for me."

_But what if-_

"Always."

_I know but –_

"Blackjack, do you want me here or not?"

_I guess I can spend sometime with you, but I have an important lady to attend to._

"I'm guessing not me?"

_Sorry Pris, but no_

"Don't call me that!"

_I'm sure you call me Blackie or Jackie sometimes!_

"The first one is racist and the second one is a female name. Now stop stalling and let me give you this apple!"

After a few minutes, Percy left Blackjack and entered the Mess Hall. Inside, Dionysus was trying to pour wine but instead of red liquid, water appeared. Percy couldn't help but laugh. Mr D noticed immediately.

"Well, if it isn't Pierce Johnson herself. Heroine of Olympus laughing at old Mr D." His voice full of sarcasm, which Percy didn't understand. She grabbed some food and sat at her table. The Apollo cabin was whispering among themselves. Athena's cabin didn't have a single person at their table. On the other hand, Zeus' table had Thalia sitting alone with her toast and roasted tomatoes on the side. Percy sat on the side closer to Thalia.

"Morning!"

"You heard the news? Lord Apollo is teaching Archery now!"

"Really?" Percy sounded too excited. Thalia thought that Percy felt she would be able to use a bow and arrow properly with the god's help.

"Yes! And we have archery right after, so you might not want to miss!"

"Well, I guess I can… umm I mean I can learn how to actual shot an arrow." Thalia laughed. Percy was hopeless. When she first used a bow, she held it the wrong way. Then she shot the arrow backwards and finally when she tried forwards it just flopped in front of her.

"Well eat up! We can go for a walk with Annabeth!" Percy grinned at the opportunity of seeing Annabeth.

Annabeth was Iris-Messaging her mother about the wedding.

"You realise you will have myself and Apollo present correct?"

"Yes mother."

"And you have to follow the tradition. Something old?"

"My Camp Half-Blood necklace!"

"Something New?"

"Wedding dress!"

"Something borrowed?"

"The headdress from you!"

"Something blue?"

"My friendship bracelet!"

"Darling, is it that formal?"

"I can make it formal!" Thalia, Percy and herself had a friendship bracelet. It was more of a bond that she had physically wrapped around her hand. Zeus had given it as a present to the three of us.

She could make it a leather strip to a sophisticated sapphire bracelet. Her mother watched in complete awe as it changed.

"See mother, it's fine!"

"Alright now, I am wearing a white dress, is that fine?"

"YES MOTHER!" Annabeth couldn't handle it anymore. Athena started to look angry.

"I'm going now mother!" She ended the message and rubbed her face into her hands.

"Our mother is one tough cookie." Malcolm was peering at her over his magazine.

"You're lucky you're even coming!" She barged out of the cabin and took a few deep breaths.

"Good thing we came here now!" Thalia Grace was standing with her arm linked into Percy's.

"Seaweed Brain, Pinecone Face."

"Wise Girl." This was how they always greeted each other. Linking her arm in Thalia's they three friends walked around the camp and finally to the Archery Range.

"Apollo is late." Percy earned glances from her friends.

"No, he's invisible." Annabeth's voice was overflowing with sarcasm.

Before Percy could respond, another voice piped in.

"Whose invisible?" Lord Apollo was standing there. A few girls started to giggle.

_Typical_. Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes in unison. She noticed some of Aphrodite's girls were working on emergency make up and changed their outfit immediately. Some were even thinking of where their honeymoon would be.

Apollo looked at Percy with a reassuring glance. At first, Percy wondered if her expression stated she was jealous. Then she realised, last time she saw Apollo, she was crying into his shoulder. She smiled at him confidently. He looked at me once more and eyed the rest of the class. Apollo had dirt blonde hair, Percy never realised because funnily enough, she only saw him when it was dark or among the forest. His eyes were a piercing blue, like fish scales in the sun. He was wearing a tight shirt that revealed his amazing body, loose fitting jeans, converse and Ray Ban sunglasses. In his hand, was an amazingly gold bow and his quiver was full of celestial bronze arrows.

"Alright, I want you all to stand around. I'm the amazingly handsome and muscular god, Apollo. All I can say is, I hope your aim is good." The only people not laughing were the boys, Annabeth, Thalia and Percy.

"Anyway, choose a target and show me your magic." Percy had no magic to show unless it was the magic of failure. When Apollo reached her, she felt her stomach fill with air and her hands, starting to sweat. The arrow was slippery but she amazingly shot it. It landed on the very end of the target. She couldn't help but silently squeal with joy. Annabeth looked proud of her and Thalia looked relieved she didn't shoot backwards. By the end of the lesson, Thalia got all in the red area, Annabeth not fair behind and Percy landing in the blue area. She couldn't believe her success. She happily skipped to sword fighting until Apollo cornered her.

"You were amazing during the session." Percy wasn't sure what the god was aiming for. She smiled in reply but before she could say anything he opened his mouth again.

"I was wondering if you could help me with sword fighting?"

Help a god with fighting?

"Of course!" She didn't know what happened but she almost regretted saying yes… until

"Really? Thank you so much." He looked so happy when she left him to arrange the equipment for the next class.

Apollo had waited for her outside the cabin. Finally, he summoned the courage to knock. He heard someone squeal and then Percy came out.

"Alright come with me." Apollo followed her to the arena. Mrs O'Leary, her hellhound, jumped on her and Percy rubbed behind her ears.

"Good Girl!" Mrs O'Leary finally left Percy. Apollo had his sword, a sword he borrowed from Aphrodite. She said it would do exactly what is needed for the night.

"Ok, so attack." Apollo gripped the hilt of the sword and suddenly was rushing forward. He jumped and hit Percy on the head…

A few hours later Apollo can handle a sword without worrying. Percy was a good teacher and thanks to Aphrodite's sword, Percy gave him loads of breaks. It was about an hour till sunrise. Apollo and Percy were sitting at the edge of the water, far from her usual spot. She had her head on his shoulder and together they watched the water. Apollo was worried; things were too slow for his liking. This was his last full day with Percy. Afterwards, he needed to return to Olympus and leave her till he can leave again.

_Romeo and Juliet_

_I know things are too slow but you can't rush love!_

_But can I help in anyway?_

_Well flattery gets you many places, and I suggest kiss, if she does accept the offer!_

With a giggle everything was unfrozen. He looked down at Percy. She was staring dreamily ahead.

"It's beautiful… right?"

She sighed. "It's wonderful being near water." Percy couldn't help but dream about the water. The cool touch, the various fish, the seaweed dancing in the waves. She loved her home with all her heart.

"You're eyes are like fishes scales in the sunlight." Percy couldn't believe her ears. Did her eyes really look like that?

"You're eyes look like the mosaic tiles used in my cabin. I love that colour, I love the colour blue." Apollo chuckled and looked at Percy. He leaned in and kissed her nose. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, completing the hug. She felt his warmth spread around her body. Her toes started to tingle, her nose twitch and her heart was moving at an uncertain speed. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

_Wait what? _Conscience took over her body and she felt realised he was a god, immortal, could she ever be with him?

"Percy there is something I must tell you…"

He pressed his nose against mine and closed his eyes. Slowly, their lips became close and soon they were kissing. She felt his hands go numb and her brain go into overload. She felt like laughing but she couldn't as long as Apollo had her lips. Shame ran through her body, Luke was probably watching… wishing it were him instead of Apollo. Percy almost let go. She almost let go.

But she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Their first kiss! I hope you guys enjoy! My finger were tingling during the last chapter, but Apollo disobeyed Aphrodite! What will happen? FOUND OUT RIGHT NOW**

**Remember the Disclaimer**

**Chapter 5 **

Apollo felt Percy's lips loosen a bit.

_Should I let go?_

_NO! She is enjoying it!_

_Aphrodite?_

_You never said I couldn't watch_

_Well... I gue-_

_SHUSH! Concentrate on the kiss!_

He forgot Aphrodite was watching he opened his eyes slightly. Finally, what seemed like hours, their lips parted. The lingered in front of each other and they stared at each. Her eyes were reflecting the nearby water. Her hair was silver in the light of the moon. He cupped his hands in her face.

Percy felt his warm hands and looked down to the grass. She smiled and looked back at Apollo. His blond hair, all messy and smelt like salt, his eyes were a shiny grey in the little moonlight showered on him like little silver particles. She placed a hand in his scruffy hair. She could have stared at him for year and years and she could not process every single detail.

_What in Zeus' name are you thinking? He is a heartbreaker! It's that simple._

Ignoring that small part she felt her courage build up.

"Fancy a midnight swim?" Percy had a glint of mischief in her eyes. Apollo watched it sparkle and linger. Finally, he nodded his head.

Apollo watched her body disappear underneath the water yet again. He joined her and soon their noses meet somewhere, sometime and closed their eyes. Apollo didn't know how it happened but he felt her warmth contrast the coolness of the waves. Her body follow the pattern of the waves.

She felt natural underwater, like Zeus on his huge throne, Percy looked content and satisfied. Soon they opened their eyes. Apollo swam to the surface. He gasped as he inhaled the air around him. Percy came to the surface and grinned cheekily.

"Coward!" She dived under again and Apollo followed with a huge breath.

_All right sea princess, where are you?_

He scanned the underwater world. He would need to breath soon. From above, Apollo looked like baby seal, helpless and lost.

_Don't fall for him_

Her father's voice seemed to shake her insides, for one scary moment she couldn't breath. Finally, shaking off the voice, she fell on top of Apollo and dragged him to the surface. They splashed water at each other till Apollo had to go.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure!"

"When you drive the sun chariot, do you ever look down and see the world?"

Apollo sighed as though he was remembering something beautiful and once in a lifetime.

"That's why I love being God of the Sun, no matter how many times I see the world, I can't help but look down on it and watch."

"Can you take me? One day?"

"Of course!" He kissed her pam and rode off in his Cherry- Red Maserati. Percy sat down and started making different shapes with the water. Finally, sparks flew on the horizon and the sun was in view. It reminded Percy of the opening scene from _The Lion King. _She wondered if Apollo was looking down on her now and smiling. Suddenly she started humming _He Lives in You_.

She sat for a few more minutes then waved at the sun. She went back to her cabin. For once she was ready before Annabeth and Thalia. She went and jumped on Annabeth's bed. They giggled like 12 years old at a slumber party and then they pounced on Thalia. They bounced on her bed singing _Wake Me Up _by Avicii.

"SO WAKE ME UP WHEN IT'S ALL OVER-"

"Stop!" Thalia grumbled.

"WHEN I'M WISER AND I'M OLDER! ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN FINDING MYSELF WHEN I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS LOST!"

"Guys, 10 more min- PERCY YOUR AWAKE?!"

"Took you long enough." She nodded at Annabeth and they continued singing.

"I CARRIED THE WEIGHT OF THE SKY, WHEN I ONLY HAVE TWO HANDS, HOPE I GET A CHANCE TO TRAVEL THE ANCIENT WORLD, I HAVE ALL MY PLANS! WISH I COULD BE IMMORTAL! NOT AFARID TO CLOSE MY EYES! LIFE'S A GAME MADE FOR EVERYONE, AND –"

We all sang our own version.

"MICHAEL'S THE PRIZE!" Annabeth sang.

"Hunting's the prize…" Thalia covered her face with blankets and her pillow.

"APOLLO'S THE PRIZE!" Suddenly, Percy stopped. She covered her mouth and stared at her friends in horror. Annabeth stopped jumping, Thalia emerged from her fort of pillow and blankets. She sat down at the edge of her bed and the look didn't go away.

"Apollo?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"2-3 days ago, the side of the lake, you heard me, he found me ditching archery and…" She couldn't answer the last one. She started curing under her breath.

"Did you guys kiss?"

A lump grew in her throat, she couldn't speak. Tears were coming from no where, her stomach was doing a very messy waltz. Percy could feel the answer was stuck in her throat. She nodded. Then the questions came again.

"When?"

"Where?"

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"How, Why, you guys are too clueless." She tried to add humour in her voice but she was failing so far.

"This morning, on the river banks, I kissed him Thalia, WHAT IN HADES' NAME ANNABETH, and I don't know why."

She was shivering. She rubbed her hands against her arms. Goosebumps started forming in groups and she was feeling a chill run down her spine. She felt dirty for some weird reason. Suddenly, they started laughing.

"You – kissed- the – sun – god!" Thalia bursted out laughing.

"She – did, she – did!" Annabeth said in between laughs.

"When you lot are done, we have a song to finish!" She was furious red, her eyes were only silts and her nostrils flared up. They stopped laughing but Percy just walked out on them.

She sat alone at her table. She played with her omelette. She watched her friends approach.

"Sorry for laughing at you." Annabeth said her head looking at the ground.

"We didn't mean to offend you." Thalia offered it as an explanation.

Percy opened her mouth, millions of insults at the tip of her tongue. She let it go. Her face softened and she looked into both their eyes.

"I can't stay mad at you guys!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people so I have actually finished the book, There will be a bit of a short story then the sequel. The short story will be called **_**Showering me with Praise**_** and the Sequel is **_**Sun & Water**_**. SO enjoy the update!**

**Remember the disclaimer!**

**Chapter 6 **

Apollo went to the next archery lesson, happier than usual.

_She loves me right?_

_Oh… I don't know about that…_

_Aphrodite…._

_YES! WELL AND TRULY YES!_

_OH GODS I have never realised how good it felt to be in love! _

_When were you in love?_

_I fell in love with a musical instrument. _

_Oh right. HA! I forgot about that_

_But still a musical instrument –_

_TREE_

_What?_

_IN FRONT OF YOU! TREE!_

Apollo swerved his Maserati and hopped outside. A single scratch was visible on the door.

"NO! OH GODS NO!"

"Apollo?" Artemis appeared out of nowhere.

"ARTY! MY BABY! MY BEAUTIFUL MASERATI!"

"Can't you change into an actual chariot for once?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS MY FREAKING COMPANION!"

"Ok, how about a Ferrari?"

Apollo looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"DO NOT INSULT MY MASERATI!"

"Ok, what in Hades' name is the problem?"

"There is a scratch on the door! A SCRATCH!"

"Guys and their chariots." Artemis mumbled under her breath. She waved her hand over the scratch and it was gone. Apollo stood up suddenly and hugged Artemis.

"THANK YOU ARTY, THANK YOU ARTY, THANK YOU ARTY! How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't call me Arty. And Fyi, you can do it yourself."

"Ok, lil' sis!" He hopped back in and drove off leaving Artemis.

"I'M THE OLDER ONE!" She yelled after Apollo.

Percy was practically running to archery. Some Aphrodite girls had gone all out wearing mini skirts and a full makeover and perfume that made Percy choke.

Apollo was waiting, already with his own bow in his hand. Choosing a target, we went into starting position and he came to inspect.

"Percy! What in Hades' name are you doing?" He put his mouth right next to her ear.

"Relax, let go of all tension. You free Friday?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Thalia smirked. She could hear everything.

"How about Dinner, Movie and something special?"

"Why not?"

"Aphrodite will bring the clothes. Pick you up at 6. That's better!" He said the last part so everyone could hear. Thalia smirked at me and Percy smirked back.

"Seaweed Brain." She whispered as she hit the blue area.

"Pinecone Face." Percy said hitting the bull eyes.

* * *

"Whose it with?" Sally asked Percy as soon as she said she was going out.

"Just a friend."

"Do they have a name?"

"He does, but you can find out for yourself!"

"Is this he from Camp?"

"You could say…" She wasn't exactly lying. Apollo is her Archery teacher, or was.

"Ok, have fun. Paul and I are going to the writing course together."

"Have fun!"

Friday night, Percy was both dreading and excited.

At 5pm, she was worried. Aphrodite hadn't turned up. Finally, at 5:30 Aphrodite knocked on the door. She was wearing a pink dress with a golden belt. She smiled at Percy.

"First Date!"

"I am too nervous!"

"Oh quiet now, everyone is nervous on date night."

Aphrodite dragged her to her room. She had only a clothing bag.

"SO what am I wearing?"

"This!" She proudly produced a red velvet dress. It was ruffled at the bottom with a side slit for my left leg. There was a simple silver chain with a seashell locket and the piece of jewellery that Percy loved the most.

A pair of dolphin hoop earrings. She was admiring the delicate detail that had been put into the dolphin. The eyes were the same shape, the fins and tail the right length and of course the mouth. It was too beautiful to explain.

"Right, no more gawking. Time to get changed!"

Aphrodite always produced some body oils, hair oils and a bottle of mist.

"After you get changed." She told Percy who had reached for it.

After stripping and having a bath, Percy had her all her clothes put on. Aphrodite went crazy with the shoes and got matching red velvet flats with diamonds on the tip.

After she had her clothes and jewels on, Aphrodite did her hair. It was a braided bun with little curly bits coming out. She had a black head clip she used to keep it in place. When she turned around for Aphrodite. She sprayed some mist. Suddenly Percy was back in a long black dress. It had slits showing her shoulders and patches of glitter.

"It's for dinner, so you don't look really obvious." Aphrodite explained.

At 6pm, Apollo knocked on the door. He had gone all fancy, wearing a tuxedo and had a bunch of roses.

Percy answered. She looked so flawless in the velvet dress. She smiled at him nervously.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing, flawless, beautiful, stunning-"

"Ok, you look like Finnick Odair."

"That's all I get?"

"Well you do!" She looked at roses and smelt them.

"They're beautiful!"

"So the roses are beautiful and I'm Finnick Odair?"

"Do you even know who he is?"

"No…"

"The Hunger Games, Catching Fire?"

"What are those? Game shows?"

"Nevermind." She rolled her eyes and linked her arm in Apollo's.

* * *

"Dinner was lovely!"

"So, what movie do you want to see?"

"There isn't anything that good… And the movie I want to watch isn't in cinemas."

"What do you want to watch?"

"The Artist." She said in a dreamy voice.

"It's possible." They walked into the theatre; Apollo bought two tickets to a sappy romance film the complete opposite to _The Artist_. They walked in with a jumbo popcorn and medium Cola. Suddenly, after all the ads and everything Percy sat down in a position for her, ready to sleep. Suddenly, the opening music for _The Artist _started to play. He ears perked up and she sat in an interested manner. Apollo laughed.

"Mist is used in many ways!"

"Wow, this is completely amazing!"

"But this is a theatre where only gods and demi-gods can see. Even mortals who can see through the mist can only see when they are with gods or demi-gods."

The movie was amazing as it always was. She was hanging on to his arm till he went to bring the chariot around. Alone, Percy had a hand on Riptide. Suddenly, her world went upside down. He hands were pinned to the pavement. On top of her was a god, she knew because of the golden glow around them. She felt his tongue lick her lips. She tried to scream but he silenced her with a bruising kiss. The mist was vanishing and soon mortals began to realise what was happening.

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" The god didn't move. A few men tried to pull him off but the good was too strong.

_Apollo, help me. Please_.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Blackjack and the Sun Chariot came Percy's way. The god already ripped her of her velvet dress and was making his way up. She felt his hands touch her lady parts and she thrashed around. She yelled, screamed but the god pulled her hair. She screamed and hollered in pain. Her eyes were closed and her hands were beginning to ache. Apollo didn't know why he needed to but he was racing towards the spot where he had left her.

_Where is she? _Behind was Aphrodite riding Blackjack. Apparently, Blackjack knew Percy was I trouble and Aphrodite sent for him. Coming closer, he realised she wasn't standing. Apollo saw a man, a god most definitely, but whom?

He then realised who he was on top of. He slammed the accelerator. The sun was setting quite quickly and the mortals didn't understand, but Apollo didn't care. He pulled his bow and an arrow out and let it fly. The god disappeared and the arrow pierced Percy in the neck.

"OH GODS NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Apollo laid her in the middle of the throne room. Poseidon was red with anger, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus, the suspects, were sitting in their thrones, their looks full of unease. Hades was in the shadows, not sure if it was ok to visit. Aphrodite was by Artemis' side, stroking Percy's raven black hair. Artemis was checking for any signs of a child while Demeter, Zeus, Hera and Athena were in front of Zeus' throne. They were obviously deciding what the punishment would be. Apollo had tears in his eyes and looked away. Artemis took her brother to a corner.

"She isn't pregnant."

"Thank Zeus!"

"NO VAIN THANK YOU!" Zeus yelled across the hall.

"Sorry Dad!" Apollo yelled back.

"But there is something, her injuries are going to be hard to heal, internal and external. She will need to stay here, on Olympus."

"My house!"

"I thought you would say that, and I agree. Only Poseidon said she was due to visit him in his kingdom. We have to get our father to argue…"

"May Hades have mercy on their souls."

"What did I say about vain?"

"Sorry Dad, Sorry Uncle Hades."

Artemis nodded and they returned to the throne room. Poseidon sat in his throne with his hand on his forehead. He looked older than he was, his hair was becoming grey, his face was becoming wrinkly and his eyes were sagging.

"My poor child." He had anger and rage linger in his eyes. He looked towards the suspects.

"IF YOU SO DARE TO TOUCH MY CHILD AGAIN-"

"POSEIDON!" Zeus yelled out to his brother and comrade. He looked at his brother with a look. Poseidon sat back down and nodded.

"Now, Hermes we believe you were with your children, Connor and Travis Stoll. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermes looked guilty.

"I spend far more time with them than my other children."

"It isn't a crime to have favourites. You are no longer a suspect." Hermes smiled weakly at Apollo. He returned the smile. Hermes walked to his side and whispered in his ear "Can I take the person's leg and make it a rat? George is driving Martha and I crazy."

Apollo grinned a little then nodded.

"Dionysus you can return to Camp, Chiron says you were in the Big House at the time."

"Yay, I can return to my wine/water!" He said sarcastically. He disappeared before anyone could object.

Ares and Hephaestus remained. Ares was calm while Hephaestus kept fiddling with small nuts and bolts.

"Hephaestus, you have been accounted for. You may leave."

"Thank you father."

He erupted in a wall of flames. Ares looked shocked.

"But I didn't touch that sea salt –"

"LISTEN HER MISTER! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ACOUNTTED FOR, SO-"

"Poseidon, sit down. It wasn't Ares either. Aphrodite accounted for him."

"But then-"

"It was someone else. Yes."

Apollo felt his smile falter. Only Olympians could glow gold. Not minor gods… unless.

"Oh gods. Father, I think I know who has done this. It's impossible but-"

"Who?"

"When I shot my arrows, it emits golden light that makes the body glow. People can die from it but there are a group of people who don't."

"WHO IS IT APOLLO?!" Poseidon's face told him he should hurry the explanation.

"My children…"

* * *

Percy was in a beautiful dream. Suddenly, there was a light and she followed it. She ran across the pale floor. She was in a forest. She saw many beautiful trees and animals. She heard the sound of reed pipes and looked around. Pan, Lord of the Wild was sitting on a rock playing his reeds.

"Pan? But your… dead!"

"I'm in Elysium, I can connect with the living world. Now, this isn't my area but I need you to make a decision."

The word echoed around her. Pan had disappeared.

_Decision, Decision, Decision,_

"Pan? Where are you?" She whirled around and found herself eye to eye with Luke. His hand was held out and they were at the spot. She watched his scar stretch as he smiled. She was about to take his hand when someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and Apollo was there. His face was frozen but his features were exact and handsome. She took a few paces back and saw what Pan meant. Apollo or Luke?

_I love you…_

It was Apollo's voice. She closed her eyes and took Apollo's hand.

* * *

Waking up from a dream isn't always pleasant. When you dream about battle, you wake up and swear you can feel the scars running down your legs or across your chest, but when you look they're not there. Percy felt an emotional scar run across her heart.

_Luke was never mine…_

She looked at her surrounding. The bed was fluffy and soft, as though it was made from clouds. The sheets were as light as sunrays but warmed your inside. The bed was made from the sky. The room was simple, it had pale white carpet with gold sparkles and the wallpaper was yellow with gold patterns. Above Percy's head was a huge sun symbol and a bow.

_Oh gods, I'm in Apollo's house… what do I do?_

Then it all flashed back to her. She felt her body drain all energy. She saw the door open and she perked up. Apollo was standing there, his bow slung over his shoulder like a satchel.

"Morning Sea Princess."

"Morning Sunshine." She replied trying to smile but failing miserably.

"You are recovering well. All your bruises, cuts and obvious injuries are gone but you better rest… you're still a little rattled."

"Ok, thanks. How long-"

"A week." She shot up immediately but her hips starting screaming in pain. She clutched it and Apollo helped her lowered herself back into sleeping mode.

"Careful. Hips are hard to mend."

"Yeah, Yeah. I have faced worse."

"Actually no you haven't but I'll leave you alone."

He left her in the bed. She tried to sleep but her body kept sending painful messages. Her brain was going into overload and finally she got a headache. She yelled out in pain. Artemis appeared at the door.

"Dear gods, look at you. Poor thing."

"Who was it?"

She looked shocked.

"You… you didn't see the person?"

"No, I was struggling too much."

"Well that is the thing. We don't know either." If she could, she would shoot up, grab Riptide and demand answers but firstly Artemis was being nice to her and secondly she was in no condition.

"Oh great. I am to live like this for the rest of my life…"

"Hey, don't give up hope!" Artemis smiled at me and Percy smiled back, this time she didn't fail.

Artemis gave her some nectar and she soon was asleep.

* * *

When Percy woke up next, she swore she was in more pain. She tried to move her arms but they wouldn't respond. She tried to open her mouth but it remained shut. _Oh Gods, my Nerves have gone…_

Percy tried and tried but nothing was working. She must have made enough racket because Apollo and Artemis rushed up. They felt my bones and backed away immediately.

"I have to tell Zeus." She ran out the door.

Apollo kneeled next to Percy.

"Percy, the man in question seemed to have implanted a bug into your brain that has caused your nerves to shut down. Don't worry though, we can cure it, but you'll need to be here for another month."

_Another Month, gods._

"Annabeth has postponed her wedding for another 3 weeks. You'll be fine then."

She felt relieved; her friend wouldn't walk down the isle with Percy her in Apollo's house…

Days had past and Percy still couldn't move. She slept whenever she was sleepy and she had to have her food passed through the small gap in her mouth. He internal body was fine. She could used her tongue to mash the food then swallow. It was talking and hugging or even eye rolling that Percy missed. Apollo never left her side though.

He would never let her be alone. He asked Hermes to take over Sun duties and it was fine so far. He hadn't scratched his car, but he wasn't worried about that. Percy was helpless. She needed help and only he could do so. Poseidon tried to use water to heal her in some way, but it doesn't work. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He grabbed the nearby paper pad and a sharpie.

_Dear Percy,_

_When you read this, I would have traded my immortality for your life. I can't stand seeing you so helpless. I am sorry for any grief I have brought upon you. Promise me this. Live your life. Visit places, eat stuff and just live… for both of us. You have too lead my mortal life too. You need to grow old, get married and have lots of children. Just never forget about your awesomely handsome, devilishly good poet, the smart sun god and me._

_I love you Sea Princess._

He placed his hands on her head. She was fast asleep. She would wake up, normal again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Percy felt her eyes open. No more pain, no more helplessness. She got up and felt herself feel alive again. She looked for Apollo, she needed to thank him.

"Apollo?"

No answer.

"APOLLO!"

Still no answer. She then saw a piece of paper. She picked it up.

_Dear Percy,_

_When you read this, I would have traded my immortality for your life. I can't stand seeing you so helpless. I am sorry for any grief I have brought upon __**you**__. Promise me this. Live your life. Visit places, eat stuff and just live… for both of us. You have too lead my mortal life too. You need to grow old, get married and have lots of children. Just never forget about your awesomely handsome, devilishly good poet, the smart sun god._

_I love you Sea Princess._

Percy couldn't stand it. She started crying, so loud she was sure all the mortals on Earth could hear. So loud, Apollo could hear it. He was gone… for her. She wished he could just appear out of nowhere and cuddle her, let her cry on his shoulder, let her kiss him once more. The last kiss she had received was from the ...person.

"Not again." She said in between sobs. There was a knock at the door.

"Apollo?" It was Aphrodite. Percy resumed crying. Confused, Aphrodite strutted over to Percy. Percy handed her the note and Aphrodite gasped.

"You realise that you are immortal now?" She said in her sweet fruity voice. Percy nodded but continued crying.

"And Apollo wants you to take his place as Sun Goddess?"

Her head jerked up. "What?"

"You heard me! You are now a Goddess!" She grabbed Percy's hand and dragged her all the way to the throne room. All the Olympians were there. They saw Percy and they immediately perked up. Even Athena looked like she had cried a little.

"Oh thank Apollo your better. Anyway, where is he?" Artemis jerked up. Percy wished she could faint just so she didn't have to explain. She started crying and held the note. Artemis shrunk to mortal height. She read the note and held it to her heart.

"He is gone… Forever."

She hugged Percy and they just started crying together. Zeus was getting teary and Hermes needed a handkerchief badly. Poseidon massaged his head. Aphrodite, Athena and Ares were hugging each other. Demeter and Hephaestus were looking really shocked.

Hera had a look of sorrow on her face. She may not like all of Zeus' children, in fact she wanted Artemis and Apollo dead when they were born, but Apollo was so bubbly and lively she couldn't help but feel a big chunk of happiness evaporate in her body.

Dionysus was to only one who hadn't moved. Apollo was in a way his drinking pal (even if Mr D couldn't drink) Apollo would always talk to him. He told Zeus he was to tell Camp that Apollo was dead and he wished for Percy to take his place.

* * *

Thalia and Annabeth needed to reach Olympus. Hearing the news, the Camp split in two. Apollo's cabin and Ares cabin said that Percy was at fault, while the others said it wasn't her fault. Thank gods Athena and Zeus were on Percy's side, otherwise Annabeth and Thalia would have never made it.

"Percy…" They rushed to their friend. It was 5am and she needed to make the sun rise. She turned to her friends and hugged them

"It's my fault." She tried to not cry but tears started flowing onto Annabeth and Thalia.

"We will come with you, we can't have you alone." They joined her in the Cherry Red Maserati. She always hated the colour but it was a tribute to Apollo.

_Oh gods, what am I going to do without him?_

* * *

It had been 2 days and Percy had just gone to her mum's home. She now lived in Apollo's old house. She could still smell his pleasant burning scent, she could see his smile whenever she saw his symbol, but the most painful was she remembered his kiss. They way he kissed her nose and it twitched. How soft his lips were, how they tasted like tropical fruit and how they bended when he smiled. She felt her whole body would break when she remember that.

Sally was waiting for her daughter, every time the sunset she was worried. Would she go and try to retrieve Apollo? Finally the door would swing open and relieve would flow over her body.

"Honey, do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure." She sat at the stool looking sadder than every. Sally scooped some blue ice cream into a bowl for Percy. She also gave her some blue cherry coke to make her a little bubblier.

"Honey… please just try to for-"

"NO OK! HE LOVED ME AND I NEVER RETURNED THE FAVOUR!"

Percy ran outside leaving her ice cream and drink untouched. She rode the sun chariot to "her house" and ran to "her room"

She buried her head into her pillow imagining Apollo was there.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH! The bold word is my 10000 word in the whole book…. We have come a long way… Anyway review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys… sorry I am so cruel, but I want a huge finale! I have decided on making a sequel, technically I've already finished this book but I just need to publish it. In the meantime, I will start the sequel. It have decided on calling it **_**Sun & Water. **_**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER **

**Rememeber the disclaimer! **

**Chapter 9**

Apollo felt like he was carrying the sky. His arms were sore and his head was light.

Around him were obsidian floors, obsidian walls… just plain obsidian.

He tried to get up but his arms were locked into their position. He then realised he wasn't on the floor. He was chained to a slab of … you guessed it obsidian.

He whirled his head trying to recognise his surroundings. A familiar voice boomed around him.

"MY DEAR NEPHEW!" Hades appeared in front of him. Apollo tried to smile but he couldn't stop staring. Hades was wearing his crown as usually but his body was covered in huge furry black robes… like he was preparing for night.

"Uncle… why am I here?"

"Aphrodite requested you were treated fairly. Anyway, your dead."

"Rebirth is my choice."

"Ahhh, I thought you may say that but unfortunately, it is not possible."

"Why not?"

"Gods can't be reborn. Even if you are no longer a god, the people don't know that..." Apollo cursed under his breath. Of course, not only would they dead but also their Roman self wouldn't be the same. They were gods; they couldn't just be reborn in a society where they were worshipped!

"So I go to Elysium?"

"Umm not possible."

Apollo glared at him. Persephone appeared in her usual gothic dress. As she walked passed, she seductively ran her nails across Apollo's bare body. He felt uncomfortable but he let it pass. She walked to Hades side and kissed his temple.

"Is he ready?"

"No, he doesn't remember the laws."

Apollo was gapping like fish… oh Percy. He groaned a loud. Hades and Persephone looked at him.

"Percy… where are you?" He called out to the black room. Persephone laughed but Hades shot it down with a glare.

"That is why you cannot die."

"Why?"

"Remember her birth…"

Apollo eyes widen. _ Of course! _

"THANK YOU UNCLE HADES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The chain disappeared and he ran he hugged Hades. Apollo started crying with joy while Hades' awkwardly patted his head.

"This is why I don't like having many children." He muttered as Persephone walked out of the room leaving him with a excited Apollo.

* * *

Poseidon felt as old as he was. He was under the water in his castle. Amphitrite was next to him trying to get his attention with him. Triton was outside, probably flirting with some water spirits. Everyone was doing something with joy except Poseidon.

He brushed Amphitrite off of his shoulder and went to his room. He needed to talk to Priscilla. Should she summon her now? No, she is in mourning now, but this could help her... No, I must talk to Zeus.

He transported himself to Olympus. He walked down the same path as usual until he reached Zeus' house.

"What now?!" Zeus cursed in Ancient Greek and answered the door. He saw his brother and let him enter still with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I need to tell her!" Poseidon let out when Zeus sat down across from him.

"What if she doesn't retrieve Apollo? What if she retrieves Luke? She was given only 3, she used one to rescue her mother and now she either has to use the last 2 on Apollo or 1 on Luke. It's her choice and there is a likely chance she will choose Luke!" Zeus Protested.

"She loves Apollo and this … incident aside. She must know she is one of a kind." Poseidon was literally begging Zeus to listen to him with an open mind. He knew his daughter best out of the Olympians. Poseidon knew she would choose Apollo.

"She only defeated Kronos because of the power we gave her. How can we trust her? How do we know she won't defy us and bring Luke back to life? How do we-" Poseidon cut him off enraged at his brother's close mindedness.

"How do we, How do we. ENOUGH!" Hera ran down the stairs and saw Poseidon.

"Poseidon, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Hera. Please though get it through to Lightening Head here that we need to tell Priscilla!"

Hera looked at her husband and sighed.

"We must contact the Olympians, it concerns everyone except …" She couldn't say Apollo.

* * *

The throne room was full. Artemis sat down with her head dropping slightly. She wanted Apollo to call her Arty again, or to refer to her as his 'lil sis' even though she was older. A few tears leaked from her eyes and she felt a arm on her shoulder. She looked up hoping it was Apollo, but instead it was Zeus. He gave her a comforting smile and she returned it.

"Why are we here?"Artemis asked.

"We must discuss something." Zeus slammed the master bolt against the marble floor. The room fell silent. He kissed Artemis' forehead and sat in his throne facing the other Olympians."

"It has come to my attention, Apollo can be saved… BUT!" The room fell quiet again

"It means telling Priscilla about her blessings." He didn't need to slam the bolt, the room was dead silent.

"But we can't! If she uses her blessing on Luke-" Poseidon cut Demeter off.

"I know my daughter, she would NOT defy us. She is loyal to us and ever since we did what she asked she has not strayed away. She has been clearly in my eyes and yes she did love... Luke but she was over that as soon as Apollo was involved in her life romantically!"

"I agree with Poseidon, The Camp is splitting in half and Dionysus can't hold them together much longer. The sooner we act, the sooner there is peace among our children!" Aphrodite sighed and slumped back in her throne. Everyone including Poseidon, gave her a surprised look.

"WHAT? A love goddess is labelled as a quiet girl who doesn't like getting involved in conversations? Stereotypes." Aphrodite muttered. 

The whole room went into chaos until someone cleared their throat loudly.

A single voice spoke out. Athena arose. She looked at her siblings, father and uncles. She couldn't believe she was going to say it but she opened her mouth,

"Now I am against Poseidon's spawn more than anyone but I agree with Aphrodite and yes I am agreeing with her! Priscilla has a right to know."

* * *

**Hahaha Hera and Athena approve! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter: WHAT IS THIS BLESSING THING?**

**Review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, it's my last day of holidays so I will probably stick to the Wednesday rule... SORRY! I might update whenever I have the times...**

**Ok, so you shall found out what the blessing thingy is, and why it is deadly! Remember the disclaimer! **

**Chapter 10**

Percy landed the chariot outside her mother's house. She was about to walk in when her heart fluttered. She ran towards the bus stop. Luke Castellan was standing there.

"LUKE!"

"Um… sorry do I know you?" She looked at him with a confused face.

"You… we… Priscilla Jackson!" She held out her hand hoping he will remember. Nothing.

"We were dating…" His face went into meltdown. His eyes were full of surprise, his hands outstretched towards her, his mouth started opening and closing like an idiot!

Percy didn't care, she flung herself around him and kissed him. She kissed him. He stopped. She realised what had happened.

"I don't deserve you…" Luke said looking like an ashamed puppy dog. His scar was taking over his face making him look like someone else... just not her Luke

"Luke...Don't say that… PLEASE!" Percy begged him.

"I broke your heart once, not again." He hugged her and kissed her temple. She then realised how sad she was. Not about Luke saying what he said but about kissing him. She touched her lips.

_Oh gods not again_. She then remembered the dream with Pan... her decision.

"Thank you Luke. Thank you so much." She gave him on last kiss on the cheek. Before she ran to her mother's apartment she turned back to him.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I woke up and I was lying on ... that spot and there was a note telling me to wait here for someone and after that I needed to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh... well I guess you were waiting for me... Anyway, Luke thank you so much, you probabl have no idea what I am talking about but thank you. You made me realise something."

She ran to her mother's apartment. Paul was there. He gave her a hugged and a kiss on her forehead.

"How was work?" She laughed. She hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Good, Too good." She turned to her mum and she smiled. Behind her was Poseidon.

"I was just talking to your father…" Paul moved out of her way. Percy ran and hugged her dad.

"Dad, I needed to help Apollo, I just realised how much I love him."

"Ok, ok. But we have something important too discuss."

For the last few months, her dad had been taking her out and spending time with her. Today though, he didn't look like the same person who cried when Hans betrayed Anna in _Frozen._

"What is it?"

"Come with me…"

She soon appeared on Mt. Olympus. She appeared in front of all the Olympians who looked at her with a strange look of … fear. Even Ares looked a little afraid.

"What is this about?" She wanted to look at Apollo's reassuring face, but it wasn't there.

"Let's say it's really important to have me here." Hades was sitting in a Throne, never before seen. It was black obsidian with a skull behind his head.

"So what is so important?"

"We have to show you." Zeus spoke out. His voice was forceful and angry. He waved his hand and some mist appeared.

_Zeus had his hand on his head massaging it. Aphrodite was the only person who looked excited and Poseidon's seat was vacant. All the other gods were a little too bored. Apollo was talking to Artemis about some party. Seeing Apollo made Percy's eyes tear a little. _

"_Why? Why did I agree to meet his daughter?"_

"_Because he said you would fall in love with her!" Aphrodite said. She was bouncing in her seat. Finally, Poseidon appeared and in his hands was a bundle of cloth. Pink cloth. His smile was so wide it was practically falling off his face. Everyone perked up, even Apollo stopped his story. Zeus, looking like he wanted this to be over, strode over and looked at the child. _

_His face softened and he smiled. He touched her palms and tickled her. _

"_May I present, Priscilla Jackson!" Aphrodite couldn't wait. She ran to Poseidon and looked at the child._

"_AWW! I want to bless her!" Zeus looked a little shocked._

_"No child has ever been blessed by anyone apart from their parents. Are you sure Aphrodite? This has never been done before."_

_"Shush! I must! If Poseidon allows then I wish to. She is fit to be a goddess! Please Poseidon..." Aphrodite started to pout. _

_Poseidon nodded and Zeus stood aside looking uneasy as Aphrodite did her magic. _

"_I bless you Priscilla Jackson with eternal natural beauty and the ability of to love and to be loved." Looking pleased she kissed the child's cheek and walked back to her seat. Zeus realising how ... strong Priscilla was made him realise Aphrodite was right. She was unnaturally strong to have the blessing of two gods/goddesses. _

"_Hang on, I shall bless her too! I bless you Priscilla Jackson with the ability to defeat any monster that crosses your path!" He stood next to his brother and gave him a huge grin. She could be blessed by all the Olympians and she would be absolutely fine. _

_Funnily, one by one the Olympians approached the child and blessed her. Ares blessed her with the ability to be a natural leader into battle. Dionysus blessed her to be immune to all alcohol. _

_Athena realised it was a good move to bless so she blessed her with battle wits and SOME knowledge. Hermes blessed her with the ability to no boundaries in life._

_Hera wasn't sure about the what to bless her with (she has no demi-god children) so she reluctantly blessed her with a wonderful family. Finally Hades came forward. _

"_I wish to bless her if you approves." Poseidon looked suspicious, but he nodded,_

_Hades cleared his throat. "I bless you Priscilla Jackson to rescue the death and bring them back to live. This can be used 3 times. If you wish to rescue a god, you will use 2 of your 3 turns…"_

"_Apollo, your turn!" Artemis yelled out. Her brother shook awake, he strode over to the child. He freezed. Apollo had never seen such a beautiful baby ever, No, I can't bless her._

"_Ummm , I think I'll pass." He ran out of the room. Everyone crowded around the child…_

The scene faded. She looked at the gods.

"I will rescue Apollo." She ran out before anyone spoke. She jumped into the Blue Maserati and yelled:

"APOLLO! I'M COMING SUNSHINE!"

**PERCY TO THE RESCUE!**

**Review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heroine of Olympus, soon to be Apollo's rescuer! But what tricks do I have up my sleeve? Hmmm…. DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 11 **

Only after Percy got into the car, she realised she could have just asked Hades then and there and save herself wasting the energy of the sun and herself. She couldn't turn back now. She remembered her first quest with Annabeth and Grover, when they had to go to Hades. She was twelve and had no idea about Greek Gods.

She sighed at the memories of beating Ares, seeing Hades and giving the bolt and seeing her father. She loved that the most. She may not have known it then but she loved seeing him and every time she replayed that moment in her head she laughed at her father's comment about Uncle Zeus being the "God of Theatre"

Then she remembered everything else. Smelly Gabe, the different schools every year, the unknown thought of whether she'll be ok, or settle down. Then all the chaos came and she liked it. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and her father helped her so much. She owed them everything.

She parked the chariot and listened to her heartbeat. She closed her eyes. The entrance then appeared in front of her. She was in the Underworld. The boat was unguarded. Percy ran to it and grabbed the oar. She slowly started rowing. Then she got faster, and faster till she couldn't see her hands.

She arrived at her uncle's palace and entered. She ran down the hall, passed Cerberus (who let her pass) and finally reached her uncle room.

When she saw Apollo, she ran to him and kissed him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"YOU-FUCKING-IDIOT!" she said in between kisses.

"WHY-DID-YOU-DO-THIS-TO-ME!" She said. He laughed. She kissed his cheeks, temple, forehead and neck. Soon he was covered with kisses.

"I missed you too dear." He laughed and they continued to kiss.

"So you have made your decision?" Hades was behind them. Percy jumped down and faced him.

"Yes Uncle Hades! I wish for Apollo to return from the dead…" Apollo was released from the chains

"Alright child, he may leave." She ran and hugged Hades tightly.

"Thank you! See you at Christmas!" She ran with Apollo

"Make sure your mother makes that blue Christmas Pudding again!" He yelled.

Percy and Apollo laughed. They stopped running and he picked her up and piggybacked her. She loved placing her head on his hair. She felt it tickle her nose a few times.

They reached the chariot and Apollo dropped Percy.

"MY BABY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?"

"Geez Apollo, Cherry Red Maserati… it's a bit overdone?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER PRISCILLA! Shhh… Daddy's here…"

"You called her Priscilla?"

"Yeah, in tribute to my lovely girlfriend." Percy blushed and Apollo grabbed her and threw her on his shoulders. Her feet were kicking his chest and Percy couldn't help but hit him.

"PUT-ME-DOWN!" Percy half screamed, half laughed. He jumped in and placed her on his lap. They kissed passionately as Apollo started to drive away.

They arrived at Olympus, still lip-locked. They stopped and got out of the car. Apollo yet again piggybacked Percy to the throne room. Everyone was there except Hades. They must have heard Percy laughing because they had huge smiles on their faces.

"APOLLO!" Artemis ran down and hugged her brother after Percy got off his back. Her face changed into rage and hit him in the stomach. He clutched his chest as Percy joined in laughing with Artemis.

"YOU-FUCKING-IDIOT-FOR-A-BROTHER!" She said punching him over and over again in the stomach. He was on the floor when Artemis realised she may have caused some real damage. She knelt down.

"Apollo?"

"Arty, you really think your puny little sister hands would hurt me?" He jumped up again and hugged her. They all huddled around and celebrated until Zeus called out to everyone.

"Priscilla. Thank you for returning Apollo, but your quest is only half complete. He has only half of his powers with him. He must travel to the ancient lands to retrieve his powers. You and Artemis must travel with him. Just the two of you. The quest starts now."

Apollo, Artemis and Percy were about to walk out when Zeus yelled out "HOLD IT!"

They turned to see his annoyed face. He had his hand on his forehead as though he had a massive headache.

"You need something to help you!" He motioned for Artemis to step forward. She was handed a bow and quiver.

"This bow will never miss your mark if you believe. The quiver refills with arrows when you need it too. Take care child." She bowed and returned to Apollo and Percy.

Zeus motioned for Apollo to step forward. He had a celestial bronze container. "This is very powerful Greek Fire. It will refill when you need it the most." He passed it to Apollo who accepted and bowed.

"I cannot lose you again." Zeus whispered into his ear. Finally, Poseidon motioned for Percy to step forward.

"Since you have half of Apollo's powers, I need not to worry too much about you. You will heal but not immediately. It will take a few minutes so if you suffer from too many injuries, you will die. Take this couch and call upon us when you need too. It can only be used once. A lot of monsters and terrors await."

"Thank you father, but where do we go?"

He smiled grimly. "You will travel to his temple in Greece. He will regain all powers once you two are in the temple. It is unknown what you do there, but you will work it out. Take this though, when you reach the temple you and Apollo shall eat it and you will both know what to do."

She accepted the gift. It looked like a bottle of nectar.

"Thank you father."

"Now go and help your lover!" He ruffled her hair and she blushed slightly.

"Dad…" She said sounding a little annoyed.

He chuckled as she returned. They said their goodbyes (more Artemis and Apollo than Percy) and they were off. Apollo and Artemis were talking when they were riding away but suddenly the whole world was in view as the circled the globe.

"I told you I would take you here someday, Arty take the wheel please… I need to get reacquainted with this beautiful girl…" Artemis gave me a smile and took the wheel. Apollo jumped to the back with Percy. He wrapped his hand around her as she buried her face into his chest. He hadn't worn a t-shirt but he didn't care.

"I love you…" He kissed her. Artemis felt like fading away but she didn't for two logical reasons. One. Would drive the car? Two. They needed her on this quest.

Percy felt his kiss again. The movement, the softness, the taste, the smell, the feeling the … everything about it was so right. She placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. Somewhere in his mouth their tongues twirled and did a small dance. His hand tugged the end of her t-shirt threatening but she placed her hand on top of it. Not in front of Artemis.

They didn't let go till Artemis yelled out "OK LOVEBIRDS, ENOUGH!"

They stopped kissing and their noses touched. Percy had a look of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" Apollo asked

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Don't worry Percy!" Apollo cupped her hands in his.

"I love you too much."

**Review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	12. Chapter 12

**NWAHHHHH! I LOVE THE REUNITED BIT! Anyway, review, favourite, follow. ANYTHING REALLY! Just not hate please. I don't dis Percabeth in fact Percsassbeth life but this is FEM percy not MALE percy. ANYWAY! I SAW THE NEW PLL AND I AM GOING TO StART WATCHING RAVENSWOOD BECAUSE IT SOUNDS INTERESTING! MY FRIENDS AND I ARE MAKING CAMP HALF BLOOD ON MC AND WE WERE DOING CABIN 7... they will finish it without me :( ANYWAY!**

**Remember the disclaimer **

**Chapter 12**

Percy felt snug under Apollo's arm. They had to stop for two reasons:

1. Demigods can't hold their bladders for to long

2. They were hungry

Once they were back on track, Percy realised having two gods on your quest makes things harder. Sure they have powers and can probably pull a mega sized taco from nowhere (though Apollo's tacos make your eyes cry) but they whine a lot... And Percy means a lot.

After Artemis finished driving, Apollo thought he was going the right way, but guess what? He was heading towards Australia. You'd expect the sun god to know the world like the back of their hand considering Apollo had been doing this for a while now ***coughthousandyearcough*** but he was lost in his own sun chariot. Percy was sure it wasn't the effects of the Underworld like he said but she let it pass, unlike Artemis who would jump at any chance to make Apollo look like a fool.

"LEFT! TURN LEFT! Oh great now we have to battle DUCKS THAT ARE MIGRATING!" And "APOLLO WATCH IT THAT'S THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN!" And "Do you even know where we are going?"

"How about you drive?" he suggested after going red in the face. Percy wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

He hopped into the back with Percy and hugged her tight.

"So... you done anything interesting while I was away?" Percy nodded. Apollo raised an eyebrow and Percy gasped. She grabbed his head and stared at him long and hard.

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU DO THAT?" He laughed.

"Practise, and remember there was a time I didn't know you so I had a lot of free time..."

"Are you saying I am time consuming?"

"No, I only let my time be consumed if it's a pretty lady or it's a haiku moment!"

"So, I'm pretty?" Percy said batting her eyelashes...

"No, It's a Haiku moment!"

"Oh Gods.."

_"Imagine a life_

_Where the ocean was not there_

_Percy, oh Percy!"_

"That better not be dedicated to me..."

"Too bad, it is!" He grabbed her and laid her out along the back seat. He was crouching in front of the driver's seat. He started to tickle her.

"STOP! APOLLO-STOP! YOUR-KILLING-ME!"

"Say it was a good Haiku!" He stopped tickling for one sec for her to catch her breath.

"It was your best... after the other one you told me..." He smiled. He helped her into sitting position and smirked. Her smile vanished.

"Sea Princess? What's wrong?"

"If you two don't mind, I would prefer no pet names, I am about to be sick..." They ignored Artemis' snarky comment.

"Who was it Apollo? I can't live my life without knowing."

"It's possible, it's one of my children..."

"Will? OMG Apollo is it Will?"

"Percy..."

"What?"

"Don't you think your jumping too conclusions?"

"Well... it's just like you said it has to be one-"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Percy was taken back. Apollo jumped to the front and took over driving, Artemis gave Percy a why-did-you-bring-it-up look.

Percy turned away and closed her eyes, below her was the ocean and she felt the water thrashing below. She tried to feel the coolness.

"HOLY SHIT!" Apollo yelled around him water was in his way. He looked back and saw Percy wasn't there.

_Oh Gods, don't tell me she jumped..._

He whirled around. "PERCY!" She was in front of him... only she was covered with water. Her eyes glowed purple and her hair was blue. In fact, everything was blue. She was like a water nymph.

"Gods, Percy stop the water and get back in the car..." Steam erupted from Percy's mouth and it moved in front of her eyes. The two purple lights dulled down and Will Solace was in view. He was surrounded by half dressed girls. He suddenly jumped at a few and Apollo closed his eyes.

"Gods... she was right. PERCY I AM SORRY!" The water vanished and she was in view.

"You were right, I am sorry..."

"It's fine." Artemis took the wheel.

Percy's head ached. Apollo climbed into the back cautiously, as though he was prepared for her to slap him. He settled himself next to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. Soon their lips met and then they froze. He pushed her away slightly.

"I'm sorry for being stupid..."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions..." Artemis awed... which resulted in a lengthly conversation on whether she ruined the moment or not.

When they landed, Apollo had fallen sleep, with his head lean slightly on Percy. Artemis and Percy got out of the car and ran not to far away from it. When he woke up he span around looking so worried. They emerged a few minutes later when he started crying. Watching them burst out laughing made him look sad. Soon they stopped and helped him get out of the car and stared in awe at the ruins of the temple in front of them.

The Temple of Delphi.

**Review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! SO THEY ARE AT THE TEMPLE OF DELPHI! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 13.**

When they arrived at the temple, Artemis stood guard and Apollo entered with Percy. Tourist crowded the place, trying to a look around.

"Wow! The people really love me!" He whispered. They crowded around the ruins of the temple. Both Percy and Apollo pushed their way through the crowd to the middle where a patch of grass was. Apollo held Percy's hands and suddenly the ground shook. Percy wanted to let go and hang on to a column or something more stable than Apollo (no offense to him) but she was frozen to the spot. A golden beam exited from Percy's eyes and entered Apollo's. Her eyes glowed purple in the reflection of Apollo's golden ones. She wanted to puke, collapse or even move; but she couldn't. Vomit was half way up her throat but she pushed it down. Finally, the ground stop shaking and the beam faded away.

Apollo had all of his powers back. He felt strong. He picked Percy up and carried her to the entrance. Soon, she was standing and ready to get into the car, when she saw something that made her skin fall off. An army of giants, Cyclops and other creatures were heading towards them.

There were about 1000. 1000 monsters against a weak demi god and 2 gods. Not happening. She reached for her pocket. Riptide was there as usual but there was something else… got it!

She pulled the couch and blew it. She waited. The army got closer and Artemis and Apollo were ready to fire. Someone tapped her shoulder. Annabeth and Thalia were there. The whole of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood were there. She spotted Will Solace.

"Wait one second…" She said to Apollo, Thalia and Annabeth. Before they could stop her, she walked to him.

"Percy… hey!" She slapped him. Apollo laughed in the distance.

"THAT'S MY BOY! GETTING REJECTED BY PERCY JACKSON!" She slapped him again.

"THAT-IS-FOR-USING-ME-FOR-MONEY!" Again she slapped him

"THOSE-WERE-FOR-RAPING-ME!" She walked off, leaving a shaken Will Solace. With Thalia and Annabeth at her side, Percy felt a pride swell her chest. It growled like a lion waiting for battle. She saw her father and he smiled` encouragingly at her. Nicole and Hades we in the shadows, black mist appearing from their hands. She gripped Riptide as the army came close. Soon, she let out a battle cry and everyone followed. She must have slashed her way through because Percy was lost among some bodies. Giant bodies thankfully.

"APOLLO!" She screamed for her lover, her partner, her boyfriend. She saw him and Artemis, the twin archers, shooting from one of the columns. Some where in under the Earth, water was flowing. She felt the coolness and calming nature of the water. Using all her strength, she withdrew the liquid from small cracks. Soon, she was rising up on a wave of water. Poseidon noticed and cracked a proud smile. She watched it drown some of the other army. Finally, she let go and she fell to the ground. She heard something crack but it healed immediately.

_Impossible!_

She slashed at some giant nearby and threw Riptide like a knife at another. She was weapon less.

"PERCY! TAKE THIS!" Apollo passed a bow. It was silver like Artemis' but it didn't shine. He threw a quiver full of arrows as well.

_Come on Percy, remember the listen with Apollo_.

_Calm… stay calm…_Her body warmed at the thought of Apollo's voice. She shot an arrow and it hit a giant in the eye. She shot another one at a Cyclops. Arrow after arrow flew into the sky and made its mark. When the quiver was empty, she reached into her pocket. Riptide had returned.

The campers were proving to have improved since the battle of Manhattan. Not a single camper was lost. Soon, the ground was no more than golden dust. Chiron and the camper said farewell and returned to Camp with the courtesy of Hades and Poseidon. Millions of hellhounds and horses transported the campers back.

The Olympians congratulated the group of three. Well only Percy and Artemis because Apollo was nowhere to be found. The Olympians started talking among themselves.

Ever since she was born, Percy had never felt so close to a group of people like she did now. She felt like everyone, even Athena and Hera, were family. There was her father, her uncles, her sister like aunts and her aunt like sisters. Still there was one person she could never be separated from again.

Apollo was among the ruins. His hand wasn't healing. He needed someone to heal it and fast!

Percy was running everywhere but she couldn't see him

_Apollo, where are you?_

They needed an empathy link. Finally she headed to the ruins, which were surprising empty, until Percy heard someone. She withdrew Riptide and walked very slowly towards the sound. She turned a corner and saw Apollo there groaning in pain. His eyes were closed as he flopped into sitting position.

Percy rushed to his side and held his hands. She gasped and withdrew. In one hand was a huge gash and he was losing blood very quickly. Percy held the bleeding hand with her left hand and put her right hand under his chin. She gently pulled his face toward hers. They kissed and she went back to inspecting his hand. It wasn't infected? Why Apollo couldn't heal?

She lifted him on her shoulders and took him to the Olympians.

"His powers are still processing, if he is damaged anymore it is possible he may die… again." Zeus said with a grieving voice. His favourite children were Apollo and Artemis, no matter what anyone else says.

"Oh Gods Apollo, you are not leaving me again? YOU HEAR ME? NEVER LEAVING ME AGAIN!" She kissed his palm. She turned over to see no gash.

"What?" Apollo's eyes opened.

Percy grabbed him and kissed him. In front of her father, in front of Zeus, in front of everyone.

No one pulled them apart, Apollo was too confused to know what was happening but he was enjoying it.

"YOU-FUCKING-STUPID-GOD!" She said after every kiss.

"What did I do?"

"YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Um… sorry but you can punish me by taking me home and watching some movies."

Percy laughed and hugged him again. In unison, all the Olympians, except Aphrodite, coughed.

"Umm… sorry!" Percy said, her face flushing a soft pink.

"Um… can we go home now?" Apollo asked like a little child.

"Sure!" Zeus clapped his hands and they all transported to Olympus.

"NOW! We must reward these heroines!"

"What about me?" Apollo whined.

"You will be rewarded by me." Percy said. The gods grew to their full height, all looking down on Percy to make sure they wouldn't step on her. Her father smiled at her. His expression was full of pride as always.

She grinned back at him and blew a kiss to Apollo. He winked back at her. She could let it all out now. She sighed so no one could hear her except Apollo. He smiled in response and turned to Zeus.

"Artemis, I shall give you one wish…"

"I want to have a heir."

There was silence. "What do you mean an heir?"

"Well… as my heir they would become the goddess of the hunt. I want to spend more time with my hunters, but not as their leader."

"I see… do you have anyone in mind yet?"

"No… but with your permission I can start looking and choose something hopefully."

Zeus thought about it thoughtfully. "Ok, I shall allow it!"

He turned to Percy and smiled.

"I have grown fond of you young Priscilla. I shall let you choose your gift. Either you can return to Earth and be with Luke or stay here on Olympus with… Apollo."

Poseidon's cherry smile suddenly dropped.

"WAIT! MY DAUGHTER LIVING WITH HIM?"

"Dad? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I DON'T WANT ANY… Funny stuff…"

"DAD!" Percy turned red with embarrassment. Apollo took a sudden interest in his feet and Artemis tried to hide her smirk.

"Lord Zeus, I wish to stay here on Olympus." Apollo shrunk to mortal size and picked her up. He span around with her in the air and bought her down to kiss her. Aphrodite started cheering. Artemis and Zeus smiled. Poseidon finally came around and gave them a smile. Everyone else joined in with Aphrodite in cheering, even Athena joined in. They broke apart.

"I think we need to celebrate!" Apollo yelled out. Hermes and Ares started howling.

Percy felt someone grab her shirt. Aphrodite and Artemis were dragging her down to a cute pink cottage. It was two levels but it had the same thatched roof as a lot of old English cottages have. They plopped her on a bed with hot pink fluff on it.

"Now, you have to have a bath dear!" Aphrodite ran into the next room and Percy heard water running. Artemis knelt next to her.

"I wanted to ask you something. If you and Apollo have a daughter-"

"WOAH! Apollo and I? I don't even know what is going on between us!"

"That's why I said if. Anyway, could she be my heir?"

"Of course!" Artemis smiled and helped Percy undress. She took her to the bathroom and Aphrodite admired her figure.

"She would do well with skinny jeans and a tank!" She ran to the next room. She picked out some silver jeans and a peace sign tank. It would reveal her belly button, but she had a nice figure Aphrodite couldn't say no!

"Why did I heal Apollo?"

They stopped scrubbing and looked shocked.

"You healed Apollo?"

"Yes."

Artemis smirked. "This can only mean one thing…"

"WHAT?!" Percy and Aphrodite yelled in unison.

"Aphrodite…" Aphrodite gasped. Not a bad gasp but a good gasp.

"What?"

"Apollo has found his partner in life!"

**HAPPY NOTE! THEY WERE MEANT TO BE! PESSASSABETH IS STILL LIFE. Anyway review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY NOTE! THEY WERE MEANT TO BE! PESSASSABETH IS STILL LIFE. Anyway review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **

**Thank you guys so much, if you want to know more about me, feel free to email me at anniesamkristen . Make sure the subject is in caps otherwise I'll think it's a notification from some site. Sorry if I'm like WHOSE THIS! Just mention Kisses and Arrows and I'll be like Oh… **

**REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER **

**Chapter 14**

Apollo had searched everywhere for Percy. He was about to give up when Aphrodite and Artemis showed up with … PERCY! He ran to her, but before he reached her he stopped in his tracks.

"Holy Shit…" She may have been a normal teenaged girl, wearing a tank top and jeans but to Apollo she was stunning. He tried to see for any traces of make up. He could tell she wasn't that type of girl who would wear make up.

He ran until Artemis gave him a look. He stopped as she approached him.

"She wants to sing something for you…"

H looked confused as she got up on the stage and winked at him. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart melt like ice. He was speechless, in a good way.

She just opened her mouth and his whole body was frozen. Her voice was so clear, so … what's the term? Con spirito, full of spirit. Artemis nudged his shoulder and he was brought back to Olympus.

"Know what song she is singing?"

He thought and listened and he laughed causally.

"Everytime we touch! My fav-… I mean, it's a good song!" Artemis ruffled his hair and Apollo approached the stage.

Percy finished with a bow and jumped into Apollo's arms.

"How about tonight, we get dirty?" He asked seductively. Percy kissed his nose.

"Why not?" She breathed.

Apollo held her hands. He had a blindfold over her eyes as he led her to his house. The last time she was there he was in the Underworld.

"Careful, the stairs." Percy was so depressed when he was gone she knew exactly how many stairs there were. After the last stair, she felt like pulling the blindfold off. Apollo let the blindfold fall to the ground. She couldn't see the room because Apollo was blocking her view, and she liked it. His eyes fluttered a little and soon his nose was touching Percy's. His breath was warm against her skin. His palm was connected to hers. Their lips met. Apollo had his hands tangled in Percy's black hair while Percy had her legs wrapped around his waist. She let him go and pulled his t-shirt off. He slammed her against the nearby wall and started making is way to her shirt and bra.

Shirtless, Apollo pushed Percy into bed. Soon he was on top of her. She undid his belt.

"Percy, are you sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled his pants down as he started kissing her again. Percy could feel his abs against her bare chest. She started kissing his chest. He moaned and pulled her jeans off. All she remembered after that was perfect…

Percy woke up with a start. Apollo was naked next to her. She could feel something… OH GODS!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed. Apollo woke up and hit his head.

"OW!" He screamed

"Aw, babe sorry it's just… I can feel your… you know." She motioned down there. He immediately shoved some pants on. She laughed as he was struggling to put her pants on. He swapped and shot a glare.

"You didn't tell me! You made me look like a fool!" He pouted.

"Aw babe, it's only me!"

"Yeah and there is this girl who I am madly in love with." Percy saw where this was going. She smirked.

"And tell me more about this girl…" He chuckled

"She has the most beautiful black hair, it looks like a raven's wing. Her sea green eyes are like fish scales in the sun. She looks like… a sea angel. She has the most beautiful laugh… the most elegant singing voice. Everything about her is so royal!"

"I know a guy who looks like the sun equivalent for Finnick Odair…"

"Here we go again with this Finnick Odair guy!"

"Well he is super hot, but not as hot as this guy…"

"Can I have a name?"

She smirked and moved out top of him.

"He is right here."

"So is my girl, the most beautiful girl in the world."

She kissed him; she was feeling the groove of his lips when she broke them apart.

"ANNABETH'S WEDDING!"

"Shit…." They threw on their clothes. It was easy considering they were already naked.

Soon they were at the ceremony. Apollo's hair was scruffy but apart from that they were ok. Thalia thankfully was the bride of honour so Percy was excused.

"Ok, the groom is ready." Apollo said. He looked proud and simply happy. Percy hugged him as he left.

"Ok, now you have the old, new, borrowed and blue items?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Thank you for managing me. I couldn't stand my mother!"

"No problem, put this in you glove." She passed a sugar cube.

"Why?"

"It is an Ancient Greek tradition, it makes you marriage sweeter…"

She laughed and hugged Percy.

"Thank you so much."

"HURRY UP PEOPLE!" Thalia screamed whispered. Will Solace was up there acting as the best man. He was purposely not looking at Percy.

"Percy, I am sorry but if we knew earlier..."

"It's fine, he is a little rat anyway. It's your day though!"

Suddenly, the whole chapel shaked. Zeus appeared next to Annabeth.

"My dear Annabeth." He hugged her.

"Grandpa, you made it!" Percy felt like laughing. She called Zeus, Grandpa…

It was like her calling Aphrodite grandaunt. It was funny thinking of gods called things like that.

"Anyway, have a great day!"

Percy gave Annabeth a friendly kiss and hug. She then ran to the altar. She gave Michael and encouraging smile. Apollo was obviously giving him last minute praise.

"I'm proud of you Michael! You will be perfect with her, I know you will."

Will started laughing at Michael. Apollo scowled at him.

"And you… you little … dickhead, next time you do something like that it better not be my girlfriend." Will went silent. Percy went to Apollo and pulled him to the other side of the chapel.

"Apollo, be nice to him. If you abandon him, he will end up like… like Luke." He sighed and looked back at Will. He strode back to him. He spoke to him and soon after Will hugged him.

Percy stood next to Katie Gardner of the Demeter Cabin. They hadn't been that close but in the time that Annabeth was at camp, she and Katie were close friends.

"Wow…" Michael looked behind him to see Annabeth.

Annabeth was so beautiful. Her veil was purely lace, and the headdress gave it a good touch. The bunch of soft pink and yellow roses added softness to her image. Her dress was white silk with a layer of lace design over the silk. Her blonde hair was loose, lost among the veil. Percy smiled at her dear friend. She was sure Annabeth smiled back. Professor Chase held his daughter arm He kissed his daughter's cheek and said a few words of comfort, then passed her on to Michael who trying to hid his eagerness.

The whole event went by quickly and Percy found herself staring at Apollo most of the time who quite frankly was staring at her as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Rose petals fell from the ceiling; Aphrodite left a few doves loose.

Michael and Annabeth's kiss was something from a fairy tale. Her perfect dress, his Prince Charming looks, it was perfect. Percy found herself cheering.

Michael carried her (bridal style of course) to the carriage with two black horses and two white horses. When they reached the carriage, they waved to everyone and Annabeth threw her bouquet. Thalia was the only one not trying to grab it. It was either Katie, a few other girls or Percy. Percy closed her eyes and stretched her hands out. Something fell into them and she opened out her eyes. The flowers.

"OMG! I'M GETTING MARRIED NEXT!" Her head screamed, cracking her skull. Katie hugged her and Thalia kissed her cheek.

"I think I knew who is on your mind…" he motioned towards Apollo. Percy bit back many insults, but she couldn't help but grin.

When Thalia and Percy set up the hall, everything was ready for the party. Since she was on a quest, Annabeth made sure the Bachelorette Party was after the wedding so Percy could attend.

There was everything a single girl wanted, and even though it wasn't traditional they still needed Annabeth to experience freedom one last time. Soon the place flooded with friends and family. Aphrodite of course was there but she looked like a normal person, not a god. What gave it away was the fruity voice only Aphrodite could manage.

The night was full of sex related drinks, male strippers and board games children should never see.

The cocktails of course did not affect Percy while everyone else was groggy in the morning. When she woke up she was surrounded by masses of bodies, obviously hung-over. Aphrodite was the only one, apart from Percy, who wasn't that bad. She was busy cleaning the place up. Percy helped her and then returned home. Apollo was in bed and didn't respond.

She left a note on the bedside table

_Hey Babe,_

_I took the sun for rising. See you soon xxx_

_~ Percy_

She headed to the Maserati parked next to the house

_On your own today Percy,_ She thought,

She had just opened the door when two voices called out to her.

"PERCY!"

"Annabeth! Thalia!" She ran to them and hugged them

"Why aren't you with Michael?"

"He had too much to drink. We woke up and knew you had to drive the chariot so can we come? Just so you aren't alone?" Thalia smiled hopefully.

"Sure! I was afraid I was alone!" They hopped in the car and drove off.

They flew over the world and as usual gawked at the sight.

"So, you are no longer Wise Girl. You are Wise Wife!" Thalia suggested

"What?! It doesn't have the same ring." Annabeth was disgusted at the thought.

"Ok, then we shall call you Owl Head now." Thalia said.

"No! Stick with Wise Girl!" Percy Protested

"Thank you Seaweed Brain!"

"See Pinecone Face?"

"Fine, Wise Girl."

"Pinecone Face."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl!"

**Review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	15. Chapter 15

**I HAVE MADE A LOT OF DIVERGENT REFERNECES! Or I think…. Hmm…. I went to Memphis early this year and I have the t-shirt to prove I was on Beale Street! **

**ANYWAY, REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER **

**Chapter 15**

*2 months later*

Percy and Apollo had travelled so much in the last 2 months. They had been all over America but they both made themselves a haven on Beale Street in Memphis.

Apollo was afraid. The last time he proposed for marriage he was rejected because he was immortal. They had walked down the street many times, looking at the vivid signs at night. It was around 10pm and they had just had dinner. At the end of the street, Percy asked if they should go back.

"Percy, there is something I need to tell you…"

"Oh no, this sounds serious." She sounded good natured and full of humour. Apollo laughed. He got down on one knee. The rain fell on his nose and the velvet case he pulled out.

"Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you. Priscilla Sally Jackson, will you marry me?" She looked shocked.

"Oh my gods… this is so… OH HELL WITH THE CHEESY SPEECH! YES!"

Apollo placed the ring on her finger, put the box back in his pockets and picked her up by the waist. He swirled her around and around.

"Wait!"

He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"You owe me something special? Remember our first date you said something special after? Well take me their now!"

They headed back to the hotel where Apollo checked out and already left. Aphrodite picked Percy up and got her dressed exactly like she did that night, only without the mist. Aphrodite sent her to the address where Apollo was waiting.

Apollo had a shirt on the revealed some of his chest and he had tight black pants with dance shoes. Behind him was a dance studio.

"You and I are going to learn how to tango…" She laughed. She always wanted to learn how to dance, but her mum couldn't afford lesson, but she always had dance parties with Annabeth and Thalia on her mother Annual Christmas Dinner.

The lesson went by real smooth. After it was over, Apollo and Percy did some waltzing.

"1…2…3…" She repeated over and over again. Apollo still had the thornless rose in his mouth. They were so close, Percy could feel his heartbeat.

"So, if I become your wife do I become a goddess?"

"Most likely…1…2…3."

After about 30 minutes they went drove to a nearby beach. They were laughing about when they first meet.

"Remember when you told me I hope you have a good Haiku about your journey!"

He knelt on one knee and looked dramatically in the distance.

"Green grass breaks through the snow, Artemis pleads for my help… I am so awesome!"

Percy started clapping and cheering. She took her heels off and followed Apollo. The sand felt good beneath her feet. Soon they sat down and watched Artemis' chariot run across the sky.

Apollo stared into Percy's sea green eyes, watching the reflection of the waves dancing. He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly pulled her lips in for a kiss.

Artemis looked down and saw her brother and future sister-in-law kissing. She needed people to remember this moment.

She captured some stars and placed them in the shape of Apollo and Percy… kissing.

She smiled at her work and sent an arrow flying, with a message on the end of course.

Apollo felt something whizz by his ear. He broke the kiss and saw what almost hit him. A silver arrow, one of Artemis' with a piece of paper tied to it.

_Look at the sky; a new shape is there. I call it Romeo and Juliet_…

He saw Percy and looked where the moon had been seconds ago. Artemis had made a new constellation and it looked exactly like Percy and himself kissing.

They returned to Beale Street for one last walk. They soon realised their first set of muddy footprints were still their, fresh and preserved.

Percy and Apollo had the same thought at the same time.

_I don't know how long these steps will last, day, weeks, seconds? But one thing is for sure. They will be permanent in my heart. _

**HEY! THAT IS THE END… jks, there is an Epilogue and….**

**SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT: THERE WILL BE A THIRD BOOK! It will be called War & Love!**

**Anyway, about the epilogue, it's Sally's Annual Christmas Party! **

**Review, favourite, Follow it makes me happy **


	16. Epilogue

**REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Epilogue**

"C'mon Apollo! FASTER! I NEED YOU GO FASTER!" Percy groaned.

"Perce, I'm trying but your arm is in the way." Apollo whined, he had his reward. He got want he wanted and he was doing something he took pleasure in doing.

"Percy, I need the batter done now!" Sally yelled. Apollo was desperately trying to finish his Christmas cookies, while Percy was making the Blue Christmas Pudding batter. She scooped a little on her finger and rubbed it on Apollo's lip. He licked it and sighed.

"Oh god Sally, this is amazing!" He moaned. Paul came and sneakily took a dip.

"PAUL!" Percy yelled playfully.

"Sally, this is amazing!" Paul and Percy's mother had moved to a new house, not to far from where Camp Half-Blood was, although Percy didn't need to got there anymore, or in fact go to High School anymore, she had graduated.

"Poseidon, Hades and Zeus are coming soon and the rest are coming after!" Sally was stressing out. Since we had Apollo, he could clean up but Sally needed to get changed.

Percy loved the new house, it was a mansion compared to their old apartment. It was three storeys tall. The first level had a huge foyer and stairs leading up, a door to the side to the huge formal dining room and ballroom. The second door leading to the kitchen. Upstairs were all seven bedrooms and the bathrooms, the media room and living room. The third floor was an on roof garden and terrace. In the back was another huge garden and swimming pool.

Sally said it was a present from Poseidon, who apparently gave it to her for her birthday…

Percy's mother put the pudding in and was about to get the table set when Percy saw her mother.

"MUM! GO UP AND HAVE A SHOWER AND GET CHANGED! Apollo and I will handle this!"

"We will?" Apollo asked. Percy stood on his foot.

"We… Will!" He said trying to hold back the pain. Sally wasn't too sure but obeyed. Percy got everything ready, the crackers, the silverware, the knives, forks, and spoons. She added the last layer of glaze to the turkey and put it in the oven again. The puddings were done. Paul helped putting everything on the table while Apollo frosted his cookies and got the Christmas Soup ready.

Percy's mother's Christmas soup contains winter vegetables and some different meats but it was heaven on Earth. Everything was ready when Percy and Apollo left to get ready. Paul was with Mrs O'Leary in the backyard.

Both of them were ready when the doorbell rung.

"WE'LL GET IT!" Percy yelled to her mother. Poseidon was at the door with Hades.

"I smell the Christmas Pudding!" Hades handed a few boxes to Percy. Some were gifts and others were for decorating the tree. Poseidon hugged Percy and shook hands with Apollo. He gave Apollo the boxes and helped Percy carry Hades.

Hades was in the back with Paul. He had met the fellow only once at last years' party. He was nice enough.

"Lord Hades." Paul bowed respectfully. Hades nodded in respect and noticed the hellhound.

"Well, you have a hellhound? Why, what a wonderful surprise!" He petted Mrs O'Leary who was happy to smell the deadly smelling robes.

"It's Percy's actually but I take care of her when she is on Olympus…"

"Shall we get inside, it is cold?"

"Yes, come Mrs O'Leary!" The hound followed her new master inside the house.

"Welcome to all!" Sally said holding her glass of champagne. All the Olympians were there as well as Annabeth, Thalia, the hunters and Michael.

"We shall decorate the house now. Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Paul and myself with door the terrace. Apollo, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Michael will do the Front Yard, Athena, Ares, Artemis and Aphrodite will set up the sleigh and Dionysus, Hermes, Demeter and Hephaestus will help with the mistletoe and repairing. When we are finished we shall gather and decorate the tree outside and inside."

Everyone scattered. Percy was just happy to be with her friends and Apollo. The front wasn't to bad and when they were done, Artemis' group helped.

"You know the myth of the sleigh…"

"Came from your sleigh, I remember!" Percy said helping the twin archers put up the last of the bells, hanging from the porch ceiling. Apollo placed a charm on the Santa doll to sing _Jingle Bells Rock_ over and over again. Artemis made the sleigh sparkle with silver and Annabeth and Michael placed the tinsel on the columns outside.

Thalia and the rest of the hunters were placing lights and the holly on the door. The Merry Christmas sign was put up by Hephaestus and Hermes who swear he didn't steal it ("Likely story Hermes." Apollo said)

When we came back, Demeter put up the tree. There were holly berries among the tree. Hephaestus made an angel for the top from metal. Aphrodite made it a little livelier by doing the painting herself. Apollo and Artemis shoot some arrows, which then dissolved into sparkles that then fell and get entangled within the tree. Dionysus, Hermes and Ares made a few symbolic ornaments. Zeus made a duplicate of his bolt and hung it on the tree. Poseidon and Hades did the same. Athena made an owl from wood and hung it on the tree.

Percy made some water from a nearby lake and placed it over the tree. Poseidon manipulated it and changed it to ice. The ends of the tree were icicles. Percy's mum bought some fake snow and sprayed it on the tree.

The inside was quite similar. Soon they were all sitting down for dinner. Percy had such a great time. She cracked a cracker with Thalia, Annabeth, Apollo and her father. She wore all 4 crowns with pride. Poseidon laughed.

"My my, Sally, our Sea Princess has received her first few crowns!" Everyone started laughing. Maybe it was the thought of letting everything go around family because like all fathers, Poseidon was terrible at jokes.

When we reached the dessert Hades jumped at the pudding. He had finished about twelve when he was full.

"So you are all staying till New Year's Eve?" Percy asked hoping the answer was yes.

"OF COURSE!" Zeus boomed. All heads nodded in agreement. When the puddings were over it was time for talking and then dancing.

Dancing was Percy's favourite part of the party. The first dance was always with Poseidon. They usually did a mock waltz and ended with some water on the marble floor. Before, when they were in the apartment they went to Olympus for the party but Percy's mum got the pudding (Obviously). This year things were different, a good different.

After her father's dance she would wait for free dance when she, Annabeth and Thalia hit the floor. Percy waited at the side watching Artemis dance with Apollo. She smiled at the twins and couldn't help but laugh everything Apollo called her "Lil' sis." And Artemis groaned.

After they finished, Apollo walked to Percy.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Suddenly, Tango music came on and Percy grabbed his hands.

They were like two swans, they owned the floor. Poseidon was shocked while Zeus was laughing.

Apollo even got a hold of a thornless rose. When they finished everyone cheered. They were exhausted.

"6 months of dance lessons pay off right?" Apollo asked.

"You bet!" Percy replied getting a can of coke.

Apollo followed her and her friend to the pool. The sun was still shining a little but the orange sky suggested differently. Artemis came as well. Michael, Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis, Apollo and Percy sat at the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. Artemis' hunters left after dinner and would return for New Year's Eve. They had a replacement head while Artemis was with her family.

Percy rested her head on Apollo's shoulder.

"DO you lot wanna jump in? Percy asked. Everyone but Artemis was eager.

"Artemis, can you take a picture?"

"Um… ok?"

"Ok, cool poses everyone!" Percy said.

Percy was in the middle with Annabeth and Michael on her left and Thalia and Apollo on her right.

Artemis showed them the picture.

"That is awesome!" They all commented. Apollo managed to make 6 copies for us to hang in our houses. Everyone else joined them outside; they jumped into the water or stay dry, whatever. Percy couldn't help but feel she was really part of a family now

*****************CHRISTMAS DAY****************

The sun lighted up the morning. Percy then realised… who was driving the chariot?

"Apollo, who is driving the chariot?"

"Will… it's his punishment for the next 10 days…"

"Thank gods!" She flopped back into her pillow, about to close her eyes when they opened abruptly.

"CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS! She pulled Apollo out of bed and ran downstairs. Artemis and Sally were there talking.

"Hey lil' sis! Anything from mum?" Apollo asked as Percy looked for her present.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for everyone else. You guys go and wake them up."

Apollo ran to Hermes and Ares room first. Gods he wanted to do this for so long. He jumped on Hermes but covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sign. He nodded his head towards Ares who was still sleeping. They both nodded.

They stood around his bed and suddenly "ARGHHHH!"

"ARGH!" Ares shot up and held his spear. Apollo and Hermes collapsed laughing. The woke up Hephaestus up by pretending to destroy his latest … whatever and woke the others up by jumping on them. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades were different. Everyone, including the girls crowded around and yelled either:

"LORD ZEUS THE SKY IS FALLING!"

"LORD POSEIDON THE OCEAN'S OVERFLOWING!"

"LORD HADES NO ONE LIKES YOU!" 

"DAD YOU ARE EMBRASSING ME!"

They all woke up red faced.

"PRESENTS!" Percy guessed excitement ran in the family. Everyone ran to the tree and looked for their presents. This year was a generous haul; even Hades got something from everyone.

Percy loved every single present. Hephaestus gave her a new chest plate, which was blank because she didn't have an official symbol; Demeter and Dionysus got her an indoor planter and some moonlace seed. Percy remembered Calypso and wonder how she was… did another hero/heroine fall on her island? Had she forgotten the only female who landed on her island?

Hera and Zeus gave her a lamp with their symbols engraved on it, Athena gave her a diary/planner, Hades gave her an obsidian figurine, Ares gave her a new celestial bronze battle helmet and engraved in it was _Anánkāi d'oudè theoì mákhontai_, Not even the gods fight necessity. Hermes gave her a pair of flying sneakers, Aphrodite gave her a blue dress, Artemis gave her a silver bracelet with the moon engraved on it, Sally and Paul got her a scrapbook and Poseidon gave her a trident. At first, Percy thought it was just a stress ball until Poseidon stopped her from squeezing it. He took her to the ballroom and showed her what it really was.

"Like Riptide, it will return to your pocket if you lost it." He smiled and led her back. Apollo had a cheeky grin on his face.

"And her is my present." He passed it to her. She smiled and opened it. It was a small music box made from celestial bronze. Percy was beyond impressed. She felt the fine artwork on the side, and the blue velvet on the inside and the tune it played when she opened it. She sighed and placed in back in it's box. She wrapped her hands around Apollo's arms and kissed him. Apollo responded and soon it deepened. Only now did some people realise what was happening.

They broke apart when finally she hugged him.

"It is the most beautiful music box I have ever been given." Percy had a few other music boxes that were so beautiful. One was made from ivory. Her father had sent them the last few years as Christmas and birthday presents.

"Thank you." Apollo held her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"I love you…"

**HEY! So I am writing a bit in between, it isn't the sequel but it will be the rest of the days at the Jackson residence and the New Year's Eve Party, but this is the end of Kisses and Arrows… NOT LIKE THAT but the ending… that's all… **


End file.
